


As crônicas de um lycan

by ThewalkingUrban



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Original Character(s), Underworld, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThewalkingUrban/pseuds/ThewalkingUrban
Summary: Selene, Michael e os outros vocês já conhecem. Agora conheçam Gabriel Brick, um guerreiro lycan que se envolveu novamente na eterna guerra entre espécies só porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.
Relationships: Erika (Underworld)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu tive essa ideia depois de fazer uma maratona de anjos da noite. E como não vi nenhuma história brasileira no site, decidi que seria uma boa ideia tentar. O enredo vai seguir a mesma linha dos filmes, embora com as minhas próprias ideias obviamente. Provavelmente chegaremos num ponto onde maiores mudanças vão ocorrer, se essa história continuar. Aproveitem.

**Leste da Bulgária. 1444.**

"Hiç teslim olmadan! hiç tereddütsüz!/Sem nunca se render! Sem nunca vacilar!" 

Eu gritei aos meus companheiros quando continuamos avançando através da destruição e brutalidade do campo de batalha. O cheiro de corpos queimando encheram minhas narinas, um lembrete constante da razão não podemos desistir. Não até o último soldado valaquiano sentir o aço da minha lâmina.

Eu me abaixei, evitando a espada do cavaleiro que tentou acertar a minha cabeça. Com um giro rápido das minhas espadas eu decapitei sua cabeça e segui para meu próximo oponente: um soldado carregando uma lança que via correndo em minha direção. Eu rolei para o lado, fazendo com que ele errasse sua trajetória. Aproveitei a brecha e mergulhei minhas lâminas atrás da sua cabeça, matando-o.

"Hadi!/Venham!"

Eu comecei a correr até o próximo soldado e lhe dei um golpe com a minha espada, o bastardo bloqueou com seu escudo e tentou retaliar com a sua própria lâmina. Eu me esquivei do ataque, a lâmina passando a poucos centímetros do meu pescoço, errando por pouco. 

"Aaaahh!"

Um grito, um único grito dos meus camaradas foi o suficiente para fazer com que eu olhasse para onde veio a fonte do barulho. O que foi mais do que o suficiente para meu adversário tirar proveito da situação. Ele me acertou com seu escudo, o impacto e a força do soldado blindado me fazendo cair de cara no chão sujo. Ele me virou para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos antes de me matar.

"Morra, macaco turco!"

Suas palavras pareciam gotas de veneno que queimavam quando ele se referiu a mim. Ele ergueu a espada se preparando para enfiar a lâmina diretamente no meu peito e terminar a minha vida. Fechei meus olhos e esperei pelo golpe. Eu nunca tive medo da morte, pois faz parte do meu dever. Lute sem questionar e morra sem reclamar, então apenas esperei pelo golpe da espada sem exibir nenhum medo. Um golpe que nunca chegou, invés disso, o que se seguiu foi um outro grito seguido pelo som de algo colidindo com alguma coisa.

Abri os meus olhos, surpreendentemente eu ainda estava vivo. Mas a coisa mais surpreendentemente era a imagem que estava diante de mim: o soldado que eu havia envolvido em combate estava caído no chão, com o corpo de um dos meus homens(ou o que sobrou dele) em cima dele o mantendo no chão. E se elevando sob o meu anteriormente assassino, estava a visão do que só posso imaginar ser uma abominação nascida do inferno. Pois Deus não teria dado vida a tal monstruosidade.

Era a coisa mais feia que eu já havia visto. Possuía uma figura de um homem e ficava de pé como um. Mas era todo coberto de pelos, com garras longas e afiadas que pingavam sangue de suas pontas. Seu rosto era semelhante a um cão ou lobo, seus dentes afiados e animalescos foram totalmente expostos quando a besta cuspiu o que antes era o braço de um dos meus camaradas no chão e rugiu para o soldado. 

O monstro atacou brutalmente o soldado, rasgando seu pescoço com os dentes e abrindo sua barriga e peito com suas garras. Ele canibalizou as entranhas e carne de sua vítima que continuava a gritar e implorar em um assassinato sangrento. Eu movi lentamente a minha mão em direção a minha espada que havia caído próximo a minha, mas a abominação havia sentido meus movimentos. Pois ele parou sua alimentação e jogou os restos do soldado para o lado igual uma boneca de pano.

Ele rugiu alto e selvagem para mim, depois pulou na minha direção pronto para me dilacerar com suas garras. Eu rolei para o lado, saindo do caminho da criatura e evitando por pouco seu ataque que teria me despedaçado. Entretanto, ele já estava se preparando para se elevar sobre e mim e terminar o que havia começado. Eu me arrastei desesperadamente em direção a uma lança próxima e a levantei, pronto para me defender quando o monstro pulou em mim.

Eu senti seus dentes conectarem com o meu pescoço, rasgando a minha pele e me envolvendo numa sensação de dor e agonia tão insuportável que meu corpo simplesmente não queria me obedecer e eu me vi incapaz de me mexer. Eu só conseguia olhar a criatura que estava em cima de mim, esperando que ela terminasse o que o soldado havia começado e me matasse. No entanto, ele nunca continuou. Ele apenas ficou imóvel por alguns instantes e depois caiu para o lado.

Eu olhei para a besta imóvel, minha lança o havia atravessando. O curioso era que a ponta atravessara sua pele e estava banhada em seu sangue, estava fumegando. Com o sangue se dissolvendo lentamente do metal. A besta então começou a se mexer minimamente, seu corpo seus contorceu e seus pelos começaram a recuar para dentro do corpo numa espécie de mudança estranha. Em pouco o que antes era uma besta faminta e monstruosa, agora era simplesmente um homem morto no chão como outro qualquer.

Eu fiquei abismado com o que eu havia testemunhado, pois não havia nenhuma lógica no que eu acabara de ver. Entretanto eu não pensei a respeito, pois senti uma pulsação e calor insuportável na minha ferida. Que continuou a crescer até que essa sensação estava queimando todo o meu corpo. No começo pensei que fosse a morte vindo me buscar, a hora de pagar por todos os meus pecados finalmente vindo. Mas quando meus ossos estalaram e meu corpo começou a se contorcer perante as novas sensações que eu estava experimentando, eu sabia que não era morte mas sim vida. Um novo tipo de vida.

* * *

**Zona rural de budapeste. 2002.**

_"É isso mesmo! Você pode ser o próximo ganhador! Seja rápido e não perca tempo. Ligue imediatamente para…_

**Click**

_"Jorge….eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso que você saiba como eu me sinto por você!"_

_"Eu já sei dona Maria."_

**Click**

_"Ele está o mantendo na defensiva! Ele acerta com um gancho, mas ele bloqueia e logo em seguida…._

**Click**

_"Mas sou eu que tiro dez, pois não chegam aos meus pés. E pra isso eu não preciso nem de sócio. Comentam que eu sou o pilantra e marginal! Não sabem que eu vou, além do trivial. Porque eu…._

**Click**

**"** Desisto!" Eu gritei jogando longe o controle da TV. Pelo amor de deus, não passa nada de interessante! Isso não é realmente como eu me imaginei. Tomei um longo gole da minha última lata de cerveja, bebendo o restante do líquido alcoólico e jogando o recipiente de metal agora vazio na pilha de latinhas no canto. Eu então me reclinei na poltrona e me permiti relaxar um pouco. As lembranças das últimas vezes em que estive em ação se repetiram na minha cabeça como um filme de sábado a noite.

As balas, os vampiros e toda a briga e aquela conversa de bater no peito e deixar o lobo aparecer na batalha. Era tudo muito simples e tão certo na época. Mas acho que quando você faz uma coisa por muito ou você fica muito bom, ou muito entediado. No meu caso, foi os dois. Mas agora, olhando pra uma televisão de qualidade discutível e bebendo cervejas da lojinha de um e noventa e nove, eu meio que sinto um pouco de falta dos velhos tempos. Claro, qualquer vendo um hipnotizador de vacas na TV sentiria falta de qualquer coisa que não fosse isso.

"Tô precisando mudar a rotina. Porque nada é tão bom quanto o cheiro de problemas pela manhã."

**TUF TUF TUF**

E por falar em problemas, aqui vem mais um. Os passos na entrada da cabana foram uma forma bem clara de saber que eu tinha companhia. Normalmente eu apenas pegaria o meu revólver embaixo do travesseiro ou mudaria minhas cordas vocais o suficiente para produzir um rugido que assustaria o visitante Indesejado. Mas essa não era uma dessas vezes. Eles não cheiravam ao típico pré adolescente com hormônios transbordando que aparecem apenas para brincar com o perigo. "um homem grande e macabro vive na floresta, vamos lá ser idiotas." Nem ao frustrado entregador que apareceu aqui para deixar a últimas correspondências. Não, eles cheiram a algo que eu conhecia muito. Afinal, convivi com o mesmo cheiro a vida toda.

**Strock!**

Lycans. Eles nem ao menos tiveram a decência de bater, eles tinham que apenas chutar a porra da porta não é mesmo. Aff. Eu olhei para ver os meus dois "convidados" e lhes dei um sorriso de comedor de merda quando reconheci instantaneamente o homem alto negro usando um longo casaco.

"Olá, Raze."

"Lucian está requisitando sua presença, brick."

Direto ao ponto hein? Ele não mudou nada mesmo.

"É mesmo, e o que foi agora? Outro mercador da morte que os filhotinhos que vocês empregam não conseguem eliminar?" Eu perguntei me levantando e soltando um arroto que nem tentei esconder. O lycan que o acompanhava me olhou com o que só pode ser certíssimo e então cochichou para ele.

"Tem certeza de que este é o endereço certo? Ele parece um vagabundo bêbado, além do fato de que esse lugar parece um chiqueiro."

"Um vagabundo bêbado que ainda tem os sentidos funcionando muito bem." Eu falei, lembrando-o que eu podia ouvir muito bem. Posso ter descuidado com a minha aparência e o lugar, mas meus "presentes" funcionam muito bem.

"Acredite em mim, ele é mais competente do que se pode perceber a primeira vista." Raze falou para o outro lycan e isso pareceu bastar para matar suas dúvidas. Obrigado eu acho.

"Bem, você bate na minha porta, que aliás não vai ser fácil consertar. Pode me dizer do que se trata?"

"Lucian disse que ele e apenas ele iria dizer a você. É meio…. delicado."

Então a merda realmente está fedendo. Hmm. Eu levei minha mão até meu queixo e comecei a acariciar minha barba de forma melodramática enquanto pensava sobre toda a situação em questão. Me chamar assim, não dando detalhes através de intermediação. Talvez essa seja a hora de quebrar a rotina e ver o circo pegar fogo.

"Tudo bem. Mas se você não se importar, eu gostaria de ficar apresentável antes de partir. Não se pode ir ver a 10/10 todo desarrumado."

"Você tem 10 minutos."

"Vamos arredondar pra 15 por causa dos guardanapos."

Ele não me respondeu, ao invés disso apenas saiu para esperar lá fora. Eu então fui até o meu banheiro, ligando a luz e vendo meu reflexo no espelho. Para todos os efeitos, eu pareço o Tony Ramos só que multiplicado por mil. Minha barba está cheia e grande, meu cabelo está caindo atrás da minha orelha e literalmente tocando minhas sobrancelhas.

"Acho que lâmina de barbear não vai dar um jeito nisso." 

Fui até a cabeceira da minha cama e peguei uma faca que eu utilizo para remover a pele dos animais que trag, quando trago das minhas caçadas matinais. Está afiada e vai servir bem. Voltei até o espelho e comecei a aparar a grama. Em pouco tempo meu rosto foi exposto ao mundo mais uma vez, agora completamente barbeado e limpo. Tirei a maior parte do meu cabelo, mas não totalmente, deixando-o num estilo crew meio relaxado. Ok, acho que estamos bons.

Fui até a mesa e peguei o meu casaco de couro preto que eu havia deixado sobre ela desde….sei lá, um mês? Meh. Ok, calças, botas, camisa e uma jaqueta. O que? Eu sou um cara simples com gostos simples ora bolas. Caminhei em direção a porta e encarei os dois carrancudos que tinham uma camionete pronta para nossa pequena viagem. Esperem pra ver.

Fui até a minha garagem e a abri removi o pano cheio de poeira de cima do veículo, expondo meu Mustang Eleanor de cor preta com duas listras brancas percorrendo o capô até o teto. Faz muito tempo.

"Você ainda dirige esse lixo?" Raze perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos nostálgicos. Bastardo ignorante.

"Você não entenderia."

"Entender o que? Que esse carro está uma porcaria?" 

"Que é seguro e confiável!"

"Está velho e amassado, a tinta também não é mais lá essas coisas."

Eu rosnei de forma ameaçadora para ele e isso o calou. Com isso encerrado, eu destranquei a porta e me acomodei no banco do motorista, com Raze e seu companheiro sem nome entrando em seu respectivo carro. Coloquei a chave na ignição e iniciei o motor, apenas para ele não funcionar. Droga!

Tentei mais uma vez, sem resposta.

Mais uma vez, ainda nada.

A terceira vez da sorte, é o que dizem….

"Tá precisando de ajuda aí?" Ele perguntou pela janela do carro, rindo de forma zombeteira. Aproveite enquanto pode "camarada."

Tentei uma última vez e sorri com muita satisfação quando o motor ganhou vida. Começamos a dirigir até a saída da área florestal e então eu deixei que eles mostrassem o caminho.

* * *

**Covil dos lycans**

"Vim pra missa… Ver você! Vem pra cima… Vai doer! A noviça… Quero...

"Você pode por favor parar de gritar?" 

Estraga prazeres. Olhei em volta do lar do que considerei por muitos séculos minha família. Pra dizer o mínimo, esse lugar é decadente. Pra uma espécie que virou a maré na luta contra os vampiros, eu diria que as coisas regrediram desde a última vez que estive por perto.

Andamos um pouco, frequentemente passando por lycans que estavam verificando seu armamento, fazendo a ronda ou simplesmente cuidando da própria vida. Desde que cheguei, a coisa mais predominante foram sussurros e olhares de desconfiança. Minha reputação não é das melhores aqui. Finalmente chegamos a uma área um pouco mais reservada semelhante a um centro de comando. Havia um lycan guardando a entrada, além de algumas caixas de armas e munição. E no centro da mesa olhando o que devem ser esquemas e planos recentes, está o próprio Lucian.

Ele me deu um aceno de reconhecimento quando me viu. Qual é, não precisamos ser formais. "Luci!" Eu disse com entusiasmo e os braços estendidos para um abraço que ele rapidamente parou. 

"Brick, ja faz um tempo."

"Isso é um eufemismo. Você está ótimo! Pintou o cabelo de loiro e mudou para um visual satanista rockista."

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça com os meus comentários. "Você não mudou nada."

"Sou um animal de hábitos. Mas como estão as coisas? Aquele bosta do Singe continua explorando você?"

"Muito engraçado brick." E falando no diabo. Entrando na sala com o avental sujo de sangue ou seja lá o que for, estava o próprio Singe. "Devo lembrá-lo que o único motivo de você estar aqui é porque seus métodos arcaicos e inescrupulosos se mostraram a única alternativa. Do contrário, não teríamos descido tão baixo."

"Não entendi nada do que disse. A única coisa que consegui distinguir no meio desse discurso, foi o seu bafo de quem engoliu um morcego." Eu inspirei para dar ênfase no meu insulto, o olhar que ele me deu não tem preço.

"Chega." Lucian falou, de maneira firme e mostrando que não era um pedido mas sim uma ordem. Isso calou Singe. "Acredito que temos uma questão que precisamos resolver."

"Lidere o caminho." Eu disse a ele, então comecei a segui-los até onde havia um laboratório improvisado e todo tipo de parada cirúrgica. Eles realmente andaram ocupados durante o meu tempo fora. Eu sei que Lucian desenvolveu um certo interesse em pesquisas relacionadas a bioquímica, embora eu nunca tenha entendido exatamente o por que. Tudo que sei é que esse é o motivo de mantermos o cientista maluco por perto.

"Eu instruí Singe a investigar uma linhagem muito rara de humanos que carrega uma cepa muito especial, chamada…"

Eu não lembro quando parei de ouvir, só sei que a música Lost in the echo ds linking park estava reproduzindo na minha cabeça lindamente. Eu deixei o forno ligado quando sai de casa? A última coisa que preciso é um vazamento de gás e caboom-

"Gabriel, você está ouvindo alguma do que eu disse?"

Há? Ah sim, certo a missão. "Você disse que acharam uma espécie de anomalia ou qualquer tipo de merda parecida. Aparentemente, isso permitiria que alguém se tornasse um híbrido de vampiro e lycan."

"Isso é o resumo do resumo."

"Lucian, você sabe que isso parece meio insano certo? Em todos esses séculos nunca vimos nada parecido com isso. Um híbrido de vampiro e lobisomem."

"Eu sei mais sobre união das espécies do que qualquer um, se lembra?"

"Certo…. Você ainda não me disse onde eu me encaixo nisso tudo." Eu perguntei, tentando quebrar a atmosfera pesada que o tópico tinha levantado.

"Raze foi encarregado de capturar o humano em questão, mas devido a intervenção dos mercadores da morte ele falhou. O humano fugiu e estamos sem tempo." 

"E é aí que eu entro."

"Precisamente. Quero que você o localize e o traga aqui. Não me interessa como vai fazer, apenas lembre-se de que ele precisa estar vivo e inteiro."

Caçar um humano. Eu esperava algo estilo terceira guerra mundial, estou decepcionado até. Bem, ao menos vou ter algo para me manter ocupado.

"Vou precisar de algumas coisas do arsenal e uma van."

"Claro, mas alguma coisa?"

"Também vou precisar de uns caras. De preferências uns que não tenham medo de levar um tiro de bala de prata."

"Pode ser arranjado."

"Eu vou me preparar então, colocar o papo em dia e quem sabe fumar um pouco."

"Brick."

Eu parei no caminho e me virei para encará-lo.

"É bom ter você de volta."

"É bom estar de volta. Agora, onde é que eu posso fumar?!" Perguntei bem alto quando comecei a sair do laboratório, pegando um cigarro no meu bolso e acendendo. Dei uma longa tragada, deixando a fumaça cancerígena entrar.

"Tudo bem Michael corvin, sua alma gêmea tá indo te caçar."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduções foram feitas, agora está na hora de um pouco de ação. Nosso protagonista deve capturar o futuro híbrido que nos conhecemos e gostamos. Mas será que ele vai conseguir?

"É um Belo equipamento que vocês conseguiram aqui." Eu contemplei a bala preenchida com um fluido irradiado brilhante.

"Munição ultravioleta. Algumas rodadas são o suficiente para deixar qualquer sanguessuga crocante." Raze me informou enquanto eu continuava a examinar as munições modificadas. Cacete, já faz muito tempo mesmo. 

"De onde vocês tiraram a renda pra fazer isso?" Eu perguntei curioso.

"Um exilado da primeira era nos forneceu isso. Lucian providenciou a ele certos….confortos, em troca ele nos deu mão de obra e equipamento que se mostraram eficazes."

"Confiando em exilados agora? Quanto desespero Raze. Como sabe que ele simplesmente não vai ferrar vocês quando tiver a chance?"

"Ele é aquele historiador que testemunhou quando Sonja foi queimada viva."

Oh, então o babacão decidiu jogar no nosso time, que reconfortante. O cara sempre foi um merda com os instintos de um rato e os dentes de uma cascavel. O que significa que se o coven descobrir e for atrás dele, ou ele fala ou foge. É…. Realmente muito reconfortante.

"Se essas coisas não explodirem na minha mão, eu diria que não tem nenhum problema."

"Porque você quer armas e munição ultravioleta afinal? Lucian quer o humano vivo."

"Porque, senhor cabeça de ovo, as balas não são pra ele." Eu disse de forma irônica e óbvia, numa forma de tentar mostrar a ele o óbvio da situação. Ele apenas me encarou com a mesma cara de bunda como se não estivesse entendendo meu ponto. Deus do céu….

"Eu vou simplificar: Você me disse que havia mercadores da morte quando vocês o estavam perseguindo certo?" 

Ele me deu um aceno lento de cabeça.

"Se eles forem inteligentes, o que eu sei que são. Não vão demorar até perceberem que você estava seguindo um humano, já que você não sabe exatamente ser sútil. O que significa que existe uma possibilidade deles também estarem na corrida, e eu não vou me arriscar a não levar uma bala com a potência da luz do sol. Compreendes?"

"Eu acho."

"Bom, agora cadê a porra dos caras que deveriam me fornecer a droga de um paradeiro do alvo!?"

Nesse momento dois lycans vestidos de policiais entraram na sala. Os dois estavam com uma expressão de que estavam tendo um dia ruim, mas eu simplesmente estou cagando e andando. 

"Onde?" Eu perguntei.

"Bloco 3B. rua Laktos Josef, número 39. É um prédio de cinco andares bem difícil de não ver. O número do apartamento é 510." Eles então saíram para cuidar dos seus próprios assuntos, ou simplesmente lutar um com o outro de novo. Meh.

"Os "meninos" estão prontos?" Eu perguntei a Raze, carregando duas desert eagle com munição ultravioleta e guardando as no coldre na minha cintura. Deus salve a América por esses cintos táticos.

"Eles estão esperando na saída ao lado da van que você pediu." 

Ignorando o resto das submetralhadoras e todo o arsenal que tinha sobre a mesa na minha frente, minha atenção foi chamada por dois itens muito simples. Simples, porém com muita utilidade. O primeiro era uma granada de flash padrão, bem útil caso precise fugir ou quando superado por números. O segundo, era uma arma que eu já estava bem acostumado. Uma arma com os moldes e formato parecidos com uma CT40, mas extremamente modificada. A principal diferença sendo que ela não tinha entrada para cartuchos de munição e na ponta estava um gancho de aço afiado e pontiagudo. Essa coisa dispara um gancho acoplado a uma corrente que pode ser usado para "puxar" dizendo de uma maneira não prática. Já salvou minha pele mais do que posso contar e é isso que estou levando.

"Nunca entendi a sua fixação com essa coisa."

"É estiloso e faz você parecer durão, eu diria que é tão confiável e seguro quanto o meu carro." 

"Seu carro está velho e riscado."

Eu não estou discutindo com ele sobre isso de novo. Eu peguei a granada e a arma de gancho e vesti meu casaco. Em seguida comecei a andar pelos túneis que levavam a uma das saídas do lugar. Uma porta traseira que dava para uma espécie de píer onde uma van com cinco lycans em frente estavam esperando.

"Vamos."

* * *

A van foi perfeitamente estacionada a uma calçada que em frente ao prédio, fornecendo uma visão perfeita do lugar. É, realmente não tinha como errar. É um prédio de cinco andares que não é lá muito chique, mas dá pra viver. Ele não liga muito pra mordomia hein.

"Escutem bem, a tarefa em mãos é trazer ele vivo e inteiro. O que significa sem membros perdidos, sem mutilação e sem ferimentos. Eu vou entrar por baixo e vocês vão por cima. Fazemos isso rápido e saímos numa boa. Alguma pergunta?"

Eles apenas deram um aceno rápido, outros ficaram calados. Fiz meu caminho pra fora da van e comecei a ir em direção a entrada do prédio. Minha audição aprimorada permitiu que eu ouvisse os ossos torcendo e estalando quando eles começaram a se transformar e escalar o prédio. Eu então entrei no prédio, me deparando com uma área de recepção qualquer.

"Todos os apartamentos foram alugados, então apenas-

O recepcionista simplesmente ficou com um olhar que era uma mistura de medo e surpresa quando viu o arpão na minhas costas. Minha resposta ao recepcionista foi um soco direto na mandíbula que fez com que ele caísse inconsciente no chão. Desculpa amigo, mas eu estou quitando o aluguel. Comecei a caminhar até às escada, subindo as depressa e chegando até o elevador que já estava descendo. Foi aí que eu parei, inspirando o ar. Minhas narinas se contraíram, com meu olfato apurado detectando o cheiro que eu reconhecia muito bem … vampiro.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Tiros soaram do andar de acima, acompanhados pelo estrondo de algo pesado atingindo o chão. Ok, acho que isso reduz os meus números, além do fato de que agora eu tenho companhia. Ainda bem que eu trouxe alguns brinquedos. Nesse instante as portas do elevador se abriram e para minha conveniência, lá estava a fonte dos meus problemas.

"Olá, Michael."

Ele tinha uma expressão meio nervosa no rosto, pareceu piorar quando me viu. Não vamos tomar o tempo um do outro, apenas um soco e você estará dormindo como um bebê na traseira da minha van. Ele se afastou de mim para mais pra dentro do elevador quando eu dei um passo ameaçador em sua direção, até que a frequência cardíaca fraca junto os passos vindo do corredor desviaram a minha atenção do humano que eu tinha a obrigação de capturar.

**BANG! BANG!**

Eu me virei bem a tempo de ver o que era claramente uma mercadora da morte atirando na minha direção. Eu consegui me esquivar das rodadas da bala de prata, ou pelo menos a maioria. Pois algumas atingiram meu braço e ombro direito. Ou seja….. ISSO DÓI PORRA!

Eu saquei minha própria pistola, disparando várias balas ultravioleta na direção dela. Ela chutou umas das portas do apartamento e se escondeu das rodadas da minha pistola que acertaram o lugar onde ela estava a poucos segundos. Droga! 

Michael tentou usar esse momento de confusão para escapar, mas eu apenas o agarrei pelo pescoço e o mordi. Ele soltou um grito alto de dor quando meus dentes afundaram em sua carne e sangue escorria de sua ferida. Empurrei ele contra a parede do elevador, pegando o pequeno tubo usando para coletar o sangue. Singe insistiu que eu trouxesse, acho que não foi uma má ideia afinal.

A vampira atirou novamente com suas armas na minha direção, suas balas nem chegando perto devido a cobertura que eu tinha dentro do elevador. Dei mais alguns tiros com a minha desert eagle novamente, apenas para fazer com que ela se escondesse outra vez. Guardei a minha arma e removi a granada de flash que eu tinha pegado mais cedo. Tá legal, se os morcegos não voam sobre a luz, a gente trás a luz até eles. Joguei a granada no corredor e esperei pela detonação. Em poucos segundos um flash de luz forte brilhou e eu aproveitei a oportunidade. 

Agarrando o senhor Corvin, eu comecei a correr em direção às escadas. Descendo as apressadamente mas não tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. Chegando na saída, o inesperado apenas ocorreu. A primeira coisa que notei foi o barulho do que era uma janela sendo quebrada, seguido por algo pousando bem na minha frente igual um borrão e interrompendo minha corrida até a saída. A segunda coisa que eu notei, foi um chute forte acertando meu diafragma. O golpe me fez voar pra trás e cair de costas no chão, comecei a tossir devido ao ataque surpresa e rolei pro lado. Evitando vários tiros que teriam me acertado

Me levantei, bem a tempo de ver a mesma vampira de antes saindo correndo com Michael até um carro. Ok, ela é boa e isso eu tenho que reconhecer. Eu saquei novamente a minha pistola e comecei a atirar, mas ela já havia partido com carro. Acho que vou mostrar a ela o motivo do porque lobisomens não podem ser convidados pras olimpíadas. 

Eu comecei a correr, chegando cada vez mais perto do carro e por fim alcançando. Eu pulei e me agarrei ao capô, sacando a pistola e pronto para meter algumas balas no assento do motorista. Como se estivesse sentindo minhas intenções, ela virou o carro bruscamente pra esquerda fazendo com que eu errasse o tiro. Eu tentei novamente apenas para o mesmo acontecer. Ela fez esse joguinho de zig zag até que finalmente escorreguei e caí rolando alguns metros a frente no asfalto. 

Eu lentamente me levantei e encarei o carro, ou mais necessariamente sua motorista. Eu dei a mercadora da morte um olhar que praticamente a desafiava a se mexer. Eu consegui ouvir a respiração dela, seus dedos apertando com força o volante de forma um tanto que agressiva. Sim, você está tão de saco cheio disso quanto eu, então apenas acelera esse carro! 

Ela acelerou em minha direção e eu sorri. Rapidamente eu peguei o arpão que eu ainda carregava nas minhas costas e mirei no banco do motorista. Sem desperdiçar tempo eu apertei o gatilho e observei enquanto o gancho se conectava com o abdômen da vampira e fez com que ela perdesse brevemente o controle do carro. Eu agarrei a corrente e usei minha força superior para puxá-la, fazendo com que a mercadora da morte voasse pela janela do carro e caísse bem na minha frente no chão.

Ela tossiu sangue e agarrou o arpão que atravessou seu abdômen e fez um furo em suas costas. Ela tentou remover, mas não teve êxito. Engraçado, podem ser rápidos, podem ser fortes, mas se você tirar sangue o suficiente eles ficam moles. Ela estava com dor, mas ainda continuava me encarando com uma expressão desafiadora que dizia que eu não iria ver lá fraquejar na minha frente. Impressionante.

Eu agarrei a minha pistola e me preparei para colocar uma bala na cabeça dela e terminar o seu sofrimento, mas isso nunca aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi uma sensação de impacto forte seguida por uma dor horrível quando algo pesado me acertou e me fez rolar longe no chão. 

"Entra!" 

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui ouvir quando senti o que era obviamente um carro passando por cima de mim. Eu me senti sendo esmagado sob as rodas, minha pele sendo ralada no chão de asfalto. Pensei que era só isso, mas o motorista achou que seria uma boa ideia dar ré. Ele passou por cima de mim mas uma vez e então eu apenas fiquei deitado de bruços no chão, observando enquanto o carro ia para mais e mais longe.

"Merda…." Eu gemi de dor quando virei de costas. Eu estava com dor em lugares que eu nem sabia que eram possíveis, se não fosse pela minha fisiologia diferente eu tenho certeza que eu não estaria nem vivo. Com uma certa quantidade de esforço, eu consegui ficar de pé. Minha roupa estava com buracos de bala, além de estar manchada de sangue. Eu tenho vários cortes e arranhões que profundos que estão em carne viva, ou sangrando profundamente.

Eu comecei a andar lentamente em direção ao beco, onde me sentei contra uma parede e decidi esperar. A dor dos meus ferimentos, mais precisamente minhas feridas de bala, começaram a queimar de uma maneira insuportável que fez com que eu começasse a suar frio. Malditas balas de prata…. Preciso removê-las. 

"Ei, precisa de ajuda aí companheiro?"

Eu olhei na direção da voz, era um mendigo. Acho que devo estar realmente um lixo já que ele está me perguntando se preciso de ajuda. Droga…. Mesmo que eu remova a prata, minhas feridas não vão curar tão rápido quanto deveriam. Vou precisar ser um pouco drástico se quiser voltar ao covil depressa.

"Na verdade, Eu preciso." Eu disse quando comecei a me levantar. Ele me encarou por alguns minutos, provavelmente surpreso com a quantidade de feridas que eu tinha. "Mas antes eu quero me desculpar."

"Se desculpar pelo o que?"

"Pelo o que eu vou ter que fazer."

Com uma pequena quantidade de força mental e raiva desencadeada, comecei a mudar parcialmente. Meus dentes se alongaram formando presas longas e afiadas, meus olhos brilharam numa tonalidade dourada, ampliando minha visão. As exposições a prata, toda a luta que tivemos contra os mercadores da morte, ganhamos uma certa quantidade de tolerância a prata. Alguns tinham mais do outros, mas eu fui um de poucos a aprender a expelir. Me concentrei na ferida de bala, visualizando o objeto alojado dentro do meu corpo. Sob a minha vontade, meus músculos começaram a expulsar lentamente as balas.

Senti os objetos de prata saindo do meu corpo, produzindo uma pequena quantidade de fumaça devido a alergia que eu tinha a ela. Eu então deixei toda a frustração dos últimos eventos se transformar em raiva, uma raiva pura e bestial, raiva que começou a fazer com que meu corpo crescessem e mudasse, rasgando as minhas roupas. Pêlos cresceram por todo meu corpo e eu senti meus ossos estalando e minhas feições mudando quando fiz a mudança e assumi minha forma de lobo.

Eu rosnei para o mendigo, minha boca salivando quando a hora de satisfazer minha fome havia finalmente chegando. Ele tentou correr, mas eu rapidamente avancei e o dominei, pegando o como uma boneca de pano e jogando o no chão. Eu envolvi meus dentes ao redor de sua cabeça, separando ela do corpo e matando-o. Então comecei a me alimentar da carne que sobrou, saciando minha fome e acelerando minha cura. Quando não havia nada além de um cadáver despedaçado eu uivei alto e corri para longe.

* * *

**Covil dos lycans.**

"Você está dizendo que ele simplesmente fugiu?"

"Basicamente sim." Respondi enquanto vestia um par de roupas novas.

"Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo pessoalm-"

"Pode parar o discurso Lucian. Eu disse que ele escapou, não que eu voltei de mãos vazias." Eu mostrei a ele o pequeno frasco contendo o sangue. De uma forma semelhante a uma Barata, Singe surgiu do nada e agarrou o frasco da minha mão. Eu juro que os olhos dele brilharam.

"Se o Michael for de fato o portador, os vampiros vão…"

"Antes que vocês dois comecem a se preocupar, saibam que eu o mordi. Faltam apenas dois dias pra lua cheia, eu diria que o vento está soprando a nosso favor."

"Singe, vá e teste isso." Lucian instruiu o cientista, que foi até seu laboratório com a amostra.

"O que quer que eu faça?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Por enquanto nada. Dependendo do resultado, vamos saber qual será o próximo passo a ser tomado. Você fez um bom trabalho."

"Obrigado. Agora se me der licença, eu vou tirar um cochilo." Com isso dito eu comecei a procurar um lugar onde eu poderia tirar uma soneca. Se eu não descansar agora, vou acabar tendo uma dor de cabeça que vai durar uns dez anos.

* * *

**Ponto de vista: Selene**

Eu estremeci, colocando uma mão sobre a área do meu abdômen quando a lembrança do ataque e da dor que havia causada voltou a minha mente. Eu deveria estar morta, provavelmente eu nem teria sobrevivido aquilo de outra maneira. Depois de tantos séculos de luta essa foi a primeira vez que eles chegaram tão perto. Acho que só estou aqui agora…. Por causa dele.

Michael, era o nome dele. Os lycans pareciam ter algum interesse incomum nesse humano. Eu segui o rastro até o seu apartamento, mas nada aconteceu como eu havia planejado. A última coisa que eu me lembro foi perder o controle do carro quando a perda de sangue me fez desmaiar. Quando acordei, descobri que ele tinha salvado a minha vida. Eu o levei até a mansão quando o dia escureceu e atualmente eu estava ao lado da cama que eu o havia deitado, esperando ele acordar.

Ele tinha uma expressão calma e solene no rosto enquanto dormia profundamente, talvez fosse a exaustão dos últimos eventos que o deixará tão cansado. Aqueles da minha espécie poderiam passar por muita coisa com tempo e alimentação adequada, mas os humanos só podiam passar por tanto e ter pouco ou nenhuma energia depois.

Ele finalmente retomou a consciência, se levantando agitado e olhando ao redor e respirando pesadamente como se tivesse saído de um pesadelo. Eu coloquei minha mão no ombro dele para mantê-lo deitado e então falei calmamente: "deite-se. Você bateu a cabeça com muita força, ficou muito tempo inconsciente."

Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco com isso. Eu então perguntei: "você sabe porque aqueles homens estavam atrás de você?"

"Onde eu estou?"

"Tá seguro. Eu sou Selene." 

Ele então fechou os olhos e caiu no sono novamente. Nesse momento, as portas do quarto abriram e eu me virei para ver quem era. Olhando com uma expressão surpresa, estava Erika.

"Então os boatos eram verdadeiros. A casa toda anda falando sobre o seu novo... bichinho de estimação." Ela falou. "Você vai tentar transformá-lo, não é?"

"Claro que não."

"Então porque trouxe ele aqui?" Ela perguntou, e isso fez com que eu pensasse a respeito por alguns instantes. Talvez eu precisasse de respostas, talvez eu precisasse saber porque os lycans estavam tão interessados nele. Mas na verdade só tinha um motivo do porque eu havia trazido ele aqui.

"Ele salvou a minha vida," eu respondi. De repente, comecei a me perguntar a razão dela ter vindo aqui. "Porque está aqui?"

"O Kraven me enviou. Ele quer ver você, agora!"

É claro que ele quer. Ele provavelmente apenas irá falar sobre como contrariei suas ordens. Se eu tiver sorte, talvez possa fazer com que ele me ouça sobre os lycans estarem tramando algo. Aquele no apartamento... não era comum. Era velho e tinha experiência com mercadores da morte. se isso não for o suficiente para convencê-lo a ver que algo está acontecendo, nada mais o fará.

Eu comecei então a ir até a saída do quarto e fiz meu caminho até o escritório do Kraven.

* * *

**Covil dos lycans.**

O soldado gritou com animação e orgulho quando cortou a cabeça de outro aldeão e colocou numa estaca. Seus companheiros soltaram um grito coletivo de empolgação como resultado. O garotinho chorou baixinho nos meus braços com toda a destruição e morte que ele havia testemunhado. Eu apenas o abracei e continuei repetindo com firmeza que iria ficar tudo bem, mesmo sabendo que não iria ser assim. Eles mataram nossos vizinhos, nossos amigos, tudo e todos que ficaram em seu caminho. Por fim, ele chegaram até a nossa porta. Apenas assistimos enquanto eles sorriam de forma ameaçadora para nós pela fresta da porta do armário que estávamos escondidos.

Eles abriram a porta, me puxando para fora e arrancando o garoto dos meus braços. Eles começaram a me bater sem nenhuma piedade, rindo e zombando da minha impotência. Eu só pude assistir enquanto um dos soldados pegava sua espada e estava prestes a cortar a cabeça do garotinho. Eu apenas consegui soltar um grito inaudível com a visão grotesca do que aconteceu em seguida.

…

Acordei suando e soltando um rugido alto que chamou a atenção de todos os presentes.Todos estavam me encarando com olhares estranhos devido a minha súbita explosão. Eu ignorei isso, limpando o suor da minha testa e pegando uma carteira de cigarros e saindo da área improvisada que eu estava usando para dormir.

* * *

"Figuras."

Eu dei uma longa tragada enquanto contemplava a cidade de cima de um telhado próximo. O céu estava limpo e estrelado, com a lua iluminando a noite. Budapeste podia ser muitas coisas, mas tinha uma bela de uma vista e isso não dá pra negar. E pensar que várias pessoas vivem a vida delas, fazem suas coisas do dia a dia sem sequer ter noção do que está acontecendo bem debaixo de seus narizes. Bravo anonimato e suas... coisas anônimas eu acho. Meh.

Minhas reflexões foram interrompidas pelo som leve e quase imperceptível de passos atrás de mim. Meu olfato não está a cem por cento agora devido ao cigarros, mas meu ouvido ainda está muito bem. E isso foi o suficiente para que eu ficasse ciente da presença atrás de mim, que começou a correr apressadamente na minha direção.

Eu me abaixei, evitando facilmente um chute que teria acertado minha cabeça. Eu revidei com um soco, mas meu atacante surpresa apenas bloqueou e tentou me acertar com um uppercut. Eu bloqueei, agarrando o pulso e jogando o por cima do meu ombro, fazendo que o meu atacante colidisse de costas no chão. Eu saquei minha desert eagle e apontei para o rosto…. O rosto feminino que eu conhecia muito bem. Seus olhos brilharam em dourado com o que imagino ser empolgação. 

"Você nunca ouviu que não se deve abordar os outros dessa maneira?" Eu perguntei de forma retórica. Isso fez com que ela começasse a rir alto e empolgada. Eu então guardei a desert eagle e ofereci minha mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé, o que ela aceitou. "Já faz um tempo, Nadia."

"Isso é um eufemismo, mas é bom ver que a sua "aposentadoria" não te deixou lento." 

Eu dei a ela um sorriso em resposta, então tomei um momento para estudá-la: ela não havia mudado nada, ainda possuía a mesma pele morena e cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros. A única coisa que mudou nela em relação a última vez que nos vimos, foi sua roupa. Invés da típica moda dos anos 1903, ela estava usando botas e um jeans escuro, junto com uma camisa cinza justa.

"Ei coroa, meus olhos estão aqui." Ela gesticulou para os seus olhos castanhos que voltaram a uma cor natural para dar ênfase. 

"Desculpe. É que você…. Acho que a expressão certa seria "está tão crescida," Mas desde que não envelhecemos, acho que o melhor que posso fazer é dizer que essa roupa caiu bem em você."

"Engraçadinho. Preciso dizer, quando todos começaram a dizer que você estava de volta, eu não acreditei. Você deixou claro que não ia voltar."

A afirmação dela fez minha mente voltar no tempo. Eu tinha chegado a conclusão simples de que essa guerra não teria vencedores, então apenas me distanciei. Agora olha que reviravolta…. "Ironia está sempre no topo da minha lista quando olho onde estou agora. Mas e você? A última vez que nós vimos você tinha ido pro outro lado do mundo."

Ela apenas deu de ombros e respondeu: "acho que apenas não consegui ficar longe. No fim, nosso povo é o nosso povo."

"Talvez." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Vai um?" Eu estendi a carteira de cigarros para ela, oferecendo.

"Não, obrigado. Só você gosta dessas porcarias, embora eu não saiba o porque. Isso enfraquece o nosso olfato."

"Eu gosto de não sentir tudo o tempo todo quando não estou caçando. Falando nisso, como me encontrou?" Eu perguntei a ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela me deu um sorriso satisfeito e então falou: "eu segui o seu cheiro. Também lembrei que você costumava observar o céu noturno quando não tinha nada pra fazer."

"Acho que não fui um professor tão ruim então." Eu sorri com nostalgia e orgulho. Durante os primeiros dias ela mal conseguia distinguir os aromas, agora ela era boa o suficiente para pegar o meu cheiro em quilômetros.

"É, você deu algumas dicas." Ela disse presunçosamente.

"Acho que eu deveria ter te ensinado sobre a humildade de um guerreiro antes de passar para as técnicas de combate. Mas acho que me ver de novo não foi a única razão de você vir aqui, não é?"

"Não, não foi. Lucian quer ver você, algo referente a uma reunião."

Acho que a hora da folga acabou não é mesmo? Eu apaguei o meu cigarro e então começamos a fazer nosso caminho de volta ao covil.

* * *

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	3. Emboscada e confronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian decidi prosseguir com seus planos e Brick deve executaá-los. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece e apenas fica mais complicado conforme as coisas acontecem.

"Eu não estou gostando nenhum um pouco disso."

"Você e eu garota, você e eu." Eu respondi enquanto olhava Soren e Raze se encarando com um olhar que praticamente gritava " eu vou te matar." Eu e Nádia ficamos embaixo de um parapeito para nos protegermos da chuva. Os dois podem gostar de ficar ali se encarando no meio da chuva para criar um efeito melodramático, mas eu prefiro evitar ficar encharcado. 

Lucian havia combinado de se encontrar com Kraven, taí o motivo de estarmos aqui na chuva olhando pros rostos um do outro enquanto eles conversam dentro de um carro igual num filme de máfia. Aparentemente, Kraven não estava feliz com nossos modos operantes. Eu não podia me importar menos, e tenho a impressão de que Lucian também não.

"O que acha que estão dizendo?" Ela me perguntou.

"Vamos descobrir." Eu respondi. Então comecei a me concentrar na minha audição, permitindo que eu escutasse o que estava sendo dito dentro do carro. 

"Enfrentar meus mercadores em público e perseguir um humano qualquer não era o que eu tinha em mente!" Isso foi Kraven. Pelo amor de deus, até a voz do cara me deixa com sono. "Você apenas deveria preparar o laboratório e sumir-"

"É melhor ficar calmo Kraven!" Esse foi Lucian. Eu pude ouvir suas mãos ao redor de alguma coisa, apertando bruscamente. Acho que as coisas estão ficando intensas. "O humano, não é da sua conta. Além do mais, já fiquei afastado por tempo suficiente." Seu aperto diminuiu e ele relaxou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundo, até que eu ouvi Kraven falar novamente: "só esconda seus homens Lucian, pelo menos por enquanto. E tente não perder o controle sobre aquele cão raivoso que você trouxe de volta," Isso foi para mim, filho da puta. "Não faça eu me arrepender do nosso acordo."

"Concentre-se apenas na sua parte," respondeu Lucian. "Lembre-se, eu já sangrei por você uma vez. Sem mim você não teria nada, não seria nada!" 

"Apesar do meu desprezo por ele ser incalculável, essas reuniões com ele são sempre um ótimo show." Eu falei para Nadia enquanto observarmos Kraven sair do carro e ir embora com Soren.

"Você está se referindo ao fato dele toda vez fazer uma birra igual uma criança com um senso de poder imaginário, ou ao fato de Lucian humilhá-lo a cada vez?" 

"Provavelmente os dois." Eu respondi enquanto começamos a ir de volta para o carro, a chuva nós molhando um pouco.

"Sabe, eu nunca entendi porque você não o matou." Ela falou. O comentário dela trouxe minha mente de volta para dias mais medievais e simples, onde a honra da espada era tudo o que importava.

**Flashback**

"Matem o animal!"

O comerciante da morte gritou para seus companheiros quando eles sacaram suas espadas e correram para mim. Eu apenas sorri de uma forma maníaca enquanto quando saquei minha própria espada. Eles estavam em sete, todos de armadura e com três portando lanças e os quatro restantes empunhando espadas. 

O primeiro tentou girou a espada em direção a minha cabeça. Eu desviei pro lado e cravei minha lâmina diretamente no rosto dele. Empalando na testa a atravessando sua cabeça. Mais dois vieram e tentaram me cercar pelos lados. Eu me abaixei sobre um que tentou me cortar com sua espada e balancei minha lâmina na sua cabeça, cortando ao meio. O segundo tentou me atacar pelas costas, mas eu girei e defendi seu ataque com um golpe da minha espada. Eu mantive na defensiva, desferindo uma série de golpes com a minha lâmina que ele continuou desviando e bloqueando. Passos pesados suaram atrás de mim, me lembrando da presença dos guerreiros vampiros restante.

Mantive meus olhos no oponente na minha frente e meus ouvidos nos que se aproximavam por trás. O vampiro com que eu estava lutando ergueu a espada e se preparou para tentar me acertar com um golpe vertical. Enquanto isso eu pude ouvir os passos se aproximando cada vez mais, ficando apenas a poucos centímetros de mim. Quando a lâmina estava prestes a me acertar, eu rolei pro lado. O golpe acertou um dos vampiros que vinha por trás de mim, fazendo com que sua espada ficasse enterrada em seu crânio. Respectivamente, a lança do que tentou me esgueirar atravessou a armadura do que eu estava concentrado, empalando. Dois com uma tacada. 

Ele ainda estava vivo então eu me aproximei e cortei sua cabeça com a minha espada. Isso deixou apenas os dois últimos, que correram na minha direção com suas lanças prontas. Eu saltei por cima do primeiro, desviando do golpe e pousando atrás dele. Em seguida eu balancei minha espada cortando sua cabeça. O último restante tentou me acertar de uma forma parecida, mas eu apenas rolei pro lado e cortei sua cabeça.

"Será que nunca vão aprender?." 

Eu comecei a andar para a saída da câmera em que eu estava, mas uma flecha atingiu o meu ombro. Eu estremeci devido a dor que o objeto de prata me causou, rosnando de raiva quando vi mais mercadores entrarem na sala. Desta vez além de suas espadas eles estavam carregando crossbows, todos com flechas de prata. Eu poderia lidar com isso, mas o problema era que eles estavam em doze dessa vez.

"Será que nunca vão aprender?" Eu puxei o objeto pontudo de prata do meu ombro, me causando dor. Eu ignorei a sensação desagradável e a canalizei apenas em raiva, raiva por aqueles que a causaram em primeira mão. Eu então apenas deixei a lua cheia fazer o resto e senti meu corpo crescer e meus instintos predatórios assumirem quando meu corpo começou a mudar para sua forma bestial. 

Eu rosnei para eles e então corri em sua direção. Eles atiraram flechas que eu consegui desviar, mas algumas me acertaram. Isso me causou dor, mas minha vontade pelo sangue deles era tão forte que eu nem me incomodei. Quando alcancei o primeiro, rasguei o pescoço dele com os meus dentes e o joguei na direção dos outros, derrubando os. Eu então corri para o próximo, cortando com as minhas garras e arrancando sua cabeça. Um teve sorte e me cortou com sua sua espada, mas eu apenas o agarrei pelo pescoço e o joguei para o lado, fazendo com que ele colidisse com força na parede de pedra. Eu rosnei para os vampiros restantes e avancei para a despedaçá-los.

Isso se seguiu por horas. Eu percorri os corredores e quartos da nossa fortaleza, cortando, rasgando e me alimentando de qualquer vampiro que eu pudesse achar. Embora não fosse uma tarefa fácil. Perdemos alguns dos nossos para eles também, além de alguns terem se mostrando uma luta difícil e terem me dado uma dose generosa de ferimentos que não estavam curando imediatamente devido a terem sido infligidas por prata. Isso me deixou exausto e reduziu lentamente as minhas forças. Eu estava então nas masmorras, numa disputa individual contra um único vampiro solitário depois que os lycans haviam massacrado os quatro que estavam com ele. Ele correu para cá para tentar se esconder, mas não esperava que eu também estivesse aqui.

"Animal nojento desprezível! Se afaste!" Ele gritou, girando sua espada me fazendo recuar prá trás para evitar o golpe. Eu rugi para ele, fazendo ele estremecer e se afastar lentamente. Avancei e tentei cortá-lo com as minhas garras, mas ele esquivou e me acertou com sua espada me causando um corte no peito. Eu rosnei com dor e raiva e fiz um corte em seu rosto. A dor fez com que ele baixasse a guarda, eu então o agarrei pelo pescoço e o levantei no ar. Eu apertei, fazendo com que minhas garras perfurassem sua pele. Eu rugi e rosnei de forma ameaçadora para ele, me preparando para abri-lo no meio e me alimentar de seus intestinos.

"Chega!" Uma grito autoritário e firme me fez parar. Eu virei minha cabeça na direção da voz apenas para ver o próprio Lucian entrando na masmorra.

"Brick, solta ele." Eu me recusei, mantendo meu aperto sobre a garganta do vampiro e rugindo novamente para ele.

"Eu mandei você soltar!" Dessa vez ele gritou, sua voz mais grave e distorcida com seus dentes e olhos mudados. Decidindo obedecer, eu joguei o vampiro pra longe. Isso fez com que ele voasse alguns metros no ar e caísse de cara no chão, tossindo um pouco.

Ele se aproximou do vampiro, se ajoelhando sobre e ele dizendo: "está na hora de termos uma conversa."

* * *

"Com todo respeito Lucian, isso é estúpido." Eu falei cético. Já se passaram algumas horas depois do ataque a nossa fortaleza, eu estava agora vestido e de volta a minha forma humana.

"Eu já tomei minha decisão e é assim que vai ser."

"Ele é uma cobra! Não é confiável e muito menos tem honra!." Eu gritei, não acreditando na situação.

"O Credo dele é a ganância. Ele vai fazer qualquer coisa que o beneficie. Isso é a garantia de que ele vai fazer como lhe é dito." Ele tinha aquela convicção em sua voz que mostrava que ele já havia se decidido e não haverá nada que mudasse sua decisão.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro de frustração e aborrecimento. Isso era uma péssima ideia, mas não é minha decisão de qualquer forma. "Faça como quiser. Mas no momento que ele sair da linha, eu vou matá-lo."

"Justo." 

Nós entramos numa cela onde o nosso "convidado" estava esperando. 

"Espero que já tenhamos esclarecido os termos do nosso acordo, Kraven." Lucian falou para o vampiro que eu estava prestes a matar a algumas horas atrás.

"Minha palavra não vai ser o bastante, ele vai exigir uma prova da sua morte."

Nesse instante Lucian pegou uma faca e começou a arrancar a pele do seu braço, que ele entregou bruscamente para Kraven. "Mostre isso pra ele e ele vai acreditar." 

Ele olhou por alguns instantes, depois apenas deu um aceno lento de cabeça. "Agora saiam daqui. Vou precisar queimar esse lugar até o chão."

Lucian apenas saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra. Eu por outro lado, continuei na sala. Eu dei um passo até Kraven, ficando na frente dele e dando a ele um olhar ameaçador.

"Escute bem. Quando você fizer algo, porque eu sei que você vai. Eu vou estar indo atrás de você." 

Ele pareceu não se intimidar com a minha ameaça e apenas sorriu de uma forma convencida para mim antes de falar: "não, você não vai. Você vai apenas abaixar a cabeça como um bom cão que obedece seu dono."

Eu cerrei meus punhos e rosnei para ele, eu comecei a caminhar para fora dali antes que eu fizesse algo que Lucian me puniria depois.

**Fim do flashback.**

"Eu também não, garota. Eu também não." Eu entrei no carro, me juntando a Lucian no banco de trás enquanto Nádia tomava o banco do passageiro. Raze começou a dirigir, nos afastando do local da reunião.

"Então, como foi?" Eu perguntei a Lucian.

"Como eu sei que você já estava ouvindo, não vou dar detalhes. Mas aparentemente ele se irritou com o jeito que você lidou com as coisas." Ele respondeu.

"Minha nossa, eu não fazia ideia! Estou….chocado!" Eu falei com sarcasmo, colocando minha mão no meu coração de forma dramática. Isso fez com que Nadia soltasse uma risada curta que ela escondeu, Raze apenas balançou a cabeça e Lucian continuou falando.

"O que ele gosta ou não gosta não importa de qualquer maneira. Singe analisou a amostra de sangue do Michael e o resultado foi positivo. O que significa que precisamos pegá-lo."

De volta aos negócios, hein? Ótimo! Eu estava querendo retribuir o favor que ele me fez quando me atropelou com o carro. "Vou tentar checar no trabalho dele. Ele talvez tenha algum amigo ou-"

"Não, você não vai." Ele me interrompeu. Eu olhei pra ele de forma interrogativa e ele continuou: "Singe se encarregará de Michael." Ah você só pode tá brincando comigo! 

"Você seriamente está deixando o cientista austríaco que mais parece a versão plagiada do doutor Frankenstein cuidar disso? É sério Lucian?" Eu perguntei, cético com essa decisão.

"É assim que vai ser." Ele falou de uma forma que indicava que isso não era um debate, já estava decidido. "Além disso, tenho outra tarefa pra você." Oh.

"E o que seria?"

"Como você sabe, precisamos do sangue de um ancião para prosseguir com o próximo passo." Ele disse categoricamente. Eu apenas deixei que ele continuasse e escutei atentamente. "Amanhã a noite, Amelia virá para despertar o Marcus como faria normalmente. Ela chegará pela estação de trem, mas os guardas de Kraven não estarão lá para protegê-la."

"E isso deixaria ela e o conselho vulneráveis a um ataque." Eu adivinhei.

"Sim. O que eu quero é muito simples: quero que você e Raze vão até lá e peguem o sangue dela. Façam como bem entenderem e depois tragam o sangue para mim. Se tudo ocorrer sem interrupções, já estaremos com o Michael."

É, com "se" sendo o fator principal para erros. Ainda acho que eu deveria terminar o que comecei, mas não vou discutir. Eu apenas dei a ele um aceno de cabeça. O resto da viagem até o covil foi feita em silêncio.

* * *

"Ele então olhou nos meus olhos de uma forma burra e perguntou: essa é a piada? Daí eu comecei a mudar parcialmente e rosnei: não, essa é a piada! Aí ele saiu gritando igual uma moça!" 

Os caras estavam rindo da piada de Zack sobre como ele havia assustado um vendedor humano numa noite escura uma vez. Eu apenas ignorei e me concentrei na tarefa em mãos, esperando pacientemente o trem chegar. Em outras ocasiões eu estaria fazendo as piadas, que seria engraçada de verdade. Mas já que eu não estou com pique pra isso, vamos apenas esperar e terminar logo isso pra eu ir ver o enigma de outro mundo na minha TV.

"Isso aqui está pior que aquela fila daquele bordel em Moscou. Eu juro, era exatamente desse mesmo jeito: Parado e lento até a hora do show. Era um saco!" Eu disse a Raze, que estava ao meu lado observando a estação de trem.

"Você não consegue ficar calado por 5 minutos?" Ele me perguntou de forma retórica. Qual é, ele também está impaciente só não está mostrando.

"Você sabe que isso é culpa sua, certo? Quero dizer, nós dois parados aqui igual corujas" Eu o provoquei. O olhar irritado que ele me deu simplesmente não tinha preço, acho que não vai ser tão chato aqui afinal.

"Minha? MINHA?! Sim claro! A culpa é minha! Me ilumine com a sua lógica impecável." Ele falou zangado e de forma sarcástica. Eu apenas sorri de um jeito babaca.

"Isso foi igual 1500. Ficamos parados no meio do mato esperando por nada só por causa de uma informação errada que você tinha conseguido. A pior noite da minha vida, e olha que eu já quase fui morto por uma vampira russa, na cama."

"Três coisas," ele exibiu três dedos para dar ênfase. "Primeiro: aquela informação tinha sido confirmada como verdadeira. Segundo: você que pagou aquela prostituta por sexo, mas por causa do seu hábito de ficar fumando não conseguiu distinguir o cheiro dela. Terceira e última: você foi quem conseguiu aquela maldita informação!" Ele gritou.

"Eu tinha feito um interrogatório extensivo. Ele parecia uma moça chorando, era meio difícil dizer que era tudo invenção." Eu falei.

"Talvez se tivesse sido um interrogatório de verdade, ele teria dito algo verídico. O que foi que você fez? Aparou as unhas deles?" Oh filho da mãe.

"Muito engraçado, senhor careca raspado." Ele pensou em um retorno mas acabou desistindo e voltou sua atenção para a estação. Ah qual é, acertei um nervo dele?

"Qual é cara, você vai ficar chateado por causa disso? Conheço umas garotas que gostam de um careca." 

"Brick, eu juro por Deus. Se você não ficar quieto eu vou te jogar no meio dos trilhos!" Ele disse de forma agressiva.

"E eu adoraria ver você tentar, meu Chapa." Eu disse de forma desafiadora, mas ele apenas ignorou e continuou olhando pra frente. Nesse instante passos se aproximaram de nós e eu reconheci imediatamente o cheiro.

"Eu juro que se ele contar mais uma piada daquelas, vou atirar nele." Nádia falou quando se juntou a nós na varanda.

"Eu te empresto as balas de prata e o revólver." Eu falei de forma brincalhona.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando numa metralhadora equipada com um disparador de granadas de prata." O comentário dela fez com que eu começasse a rir. Até Raze tinha um sorriso que ele estava tentando disfarçar.

"Vocês realmente não negam ser criador e progênie." Ele falou.

"Acho que não. Mas ainda bem que eu não herdei o jeito rabugento dele junto com as memórias." Isso fez com que eu parasse de rir. Oh sua traidorazinha.

"Nós simplesmente estaríamos perdido se esse fosse caso." Disse Raze com um sorriso de deboche. Como isso virou sobre mim de repente?

"Conspiração, isso é uma conspiração!" Eu falei com indignação fingida. Eles apenas riram e eu me juntei a eles. Paramos de rir quase que ao mesmo tempo quando vimos o barulho de algo grande e metálico se movendo pelos trilhos, uma indicação clara de que era hora de agir.

"Chegou a hora." Raze falou. Ele começou a ir até os outros, provavelmente para mantê-los em prontidão para quando Soren der o sinal.

"Aposto que consigo matar mais do que você." Ela está me desafiando? Bonitinho. Mas vou ter que desapontá-la dessa vez.

"Eu não vim aqui jogar quem é o melhor caçador, Nadia." Eu falei.

"Ah, mas esse é o meu jogo favorito." Ela disse fazendo beicinho e fingindo tristeza. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça com diversão e comecei a me despir.

"Na próxima vez que não tivermos que coletar o sangue de uma vampira antiga, eu vou adorar te mostrar que você não pode me ganhar na contagem de corpos. Mas até lá, temos um trabalho a fazer."

"Acho que é verdade o que dizem: a idade deixa as pessoas menos divertidas." Ela falou com uma voz distorcida e olhos brilhando em dourado quando começou a fazer a mudança.

"Também nos deixa mais experientes." Eu comecei a mudar. Nossos ossos estalaram e assumimos nossa forma lupina quase que ao mesmo tempo. Nós soltamos um uivo quando o trem chegou a plataforma e saltamos em direção a ele, seguido por todos os outros lycans nos acompanhando.

Eu pousei no teto do trem e sem perder tempo atravessei a janela de vidro com a minha garra, agarrando um vampiro e o puxando pra fora. Eu soltei um rugido alto para ele e então comecei a rasgar seu pescoço com os meus dentes até que sua cabeça foi separada do corpo. Nádia já havia entrado dentro do trem por uma janela e eu pude ouvir ela e os outros rasgando os passageiros e equipe de segurança. Eu soltei outro uivo e me juntei a eles.

Um vampiro tentou atirar em mim com sua submetralhadora, mas ele nem conseguiu puxar o gatilho quando eu pulei em cima dele e envolvi meus dentes ao redor da sua cabeça. Outro guarda de segurança tentou atirar em mim pelas costas enquanto eu me alimentava de seu camarada, mas outro lycan o surpreendeu por trás e começou a mutilá-lo. Eu me afastei do cadáver do vampiro e comecei a ir até o próximo vagão.

Me deparei com um vampiro desarmado que gritou de medo quando me viu. Eu apenas o agarrei pelo pescoço e arranquei sua traquéia. Um guarda de segurança apontou sua arma pra mim, mas eu peguei o cadáver e joguei em cima dele. Isso fez com que ele caísse no chão e eu aproveitei a chance para agarrar sua cabeça, cravando minhas garras no seu pescoço e arrancando sua cabeça e jogando ela pra fora do trem pela janela. Eu comecei a me alimentar do corpo enquanto meus companheiros mascaravam o restante dos passageiros no vagão.

Em pouco tempo limpamos toda a equipe de segurança e os passageiros simultaneamente. Só havia agora um monte de cadáveres de vampiros destroçados e a própria Amélia sendo mantida no chão por um lycan que a estava segurando pela garganta. É, parece que terminamos aqui. Nesse instante o próprio Raze apareceu com uma seringa e injetou no pescoço dela, extraindo o sangue de que precisava.

Ele olhou pro lycan que a segurava e então falou: "acabe com ela." O lycan estava prestes a terminar a vida da anciã, mas eu rugi para ele fazendo o recuar e solta lá. Eu então comecei a mudar de volta para a minha forma humana.

Raze me deu um olhar desconfiado e perguntou: "o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Evitando mortes desnecessárias. Os membros do conselho estão mortos e a equipe de segurança dela foi aniquilada. Além do mais, já pegamos o que viemos buscar. Ela não precisa morrer." Eu falei de forma calma e neutra, mas isso não impediu ele de se enfurecer.

"Você perdeu o juízo? É claro que ela precisa morrer!" Ele sacou uma pistola que provavelmente estava carregada com munição ultravioleta. Eu agarrei seu braço fazendo com que ele errasse o tiro.

Os olhos dele mudaram e sua voz ficou mais grave quando ele falou: "me solte!"

Eu permiti que meus olhos também mudassem e minha voz ficasse tão distorcida quanto a minha. Meu aperto no braço dele não afrouxou em nenhum momento. 

"Vamos fazer isso aqui?" Perguntei. Ele olhou ao redor e para a própria Amélia que ainda estava deitada no chão devido aos ferimentos que tinha. Os olhos dele voltaram ao normal e eu o soltei. Ele ainda estava me olhando de forma furiosa, mas não parecia que eu ia ter que segurá-lo de novo.

"Lucian não vai gostar disso." Ele falou.

"Tem certeza disso? Quando eu explicar pra ele meus motivos tenho certeza que ele vai entender. Não se esqueça que eu o conheço a tanto tempo quanto você, Raze." 

Ele rosnou pra mim e então começou a sair do trem, com os lycans o seguindo. Exceto por um que ficou parado bem na minha frente e rosnou, embora não de forma ameaçadora mas sim como se estivesse questionando minhas ações. Se o cheiro não fosse o suficiente para eu saber quem era, os traços femininos seriam.

"Agora não Nádia. Explicações mais tarde, voltar pra casa primeiro." Ele rosnou pra mim de uma forma aborrecida e então começou a seguir os outros. Eu olhei para a Amelia que estava me olhando com uma mistura de medo e choque.

Eu fui para um dos compartimentos que imaginei que eles guardassem sangue. Peguei uma garrafa contendo o plasma vermelho que eles tanto cobiçam e deixei perto dela. Ela olhou pra mim de uma forma surpresa e então falei:

"Vai ajudar a você a se curar. Meu aviso é que você suma do mapa até tudo isso terminar. As coisas estão mudando e eu acho que ficar ao lado do coven não é a melhor decisão nesse momento. O que eu fiz por você agora não vai funcionar uma segunda vez, então é melhor você evitar o meu pessoal por um tempo."

Eu comecei a me afastar, mas ela falou: "porque você…."

Eu me virei para olhar pra ela novamente. Ela parecia incerta se deveria falar ou não. Então eu apenas esperei.

"Porque você fez isso? Eu não fiz nada para ajudar seu povo quando vocês eram todos escravos. Eu escondi a verdade e fiquei ao lado de Viktor durante todos esses séculos. Então porque você me poupou?"

Eu mesmo pensei nisso por alguns minutos. Talvez agora ela me deve um favor, talvez isso tenha haver com o fato de eu não compartilhar o mesmo ódio puro que meus camaradas tem pela espécie dela. Eu sempre os vi como adversários numa guerra e reservei minha raiva pessoal apenas para os que mereciam. Mas acho que não tem nada haver com isso.

"Sei lá," eu dei de ombros. "Pode chamar de decência ou cortesia profissional. Isso realmente importa? Você tem uma segunda chance agora."

"Eu acho que sim." Ela disse incerta.

"Meu conselho é: não desperdice isso. Até mais ver." 

Eu comecei a caminhar para fora do trem e imagine minha surpresa quando vi que todos eles tinham apenas ido embora, sem mim! Bando de vacilões. Bem, acho que isso me dá tempo pra arrumar algumas roupas….

* * *

**Ponto de vista: Selene.**

Eu saí do carro e corri apressadamente para dentro do prédio, subindo o par de escadas. Tudo tinha dado tão errado. Despertar Viktor e tentar avisá-lo foi um fracasso total. Apesar disso eu ainda precisava mostrar a ele alguma prova. Mas antes eu precisava tirar o Michael daqui.

Passos chamaram a minha atenção, acompanhado pelo cheiro desagradável de cão molhado. Eu olhei para as escadas abaixo e vi o grupo de lycans subindo. Droga!

Eu corri, chegando na sala onde ele ainda estava algemado como precaução para evitar que ele saísse e se alimenta-se quando a lua inevitavelmente o mudasse.

"Temos que ir." Eu falei para ele e então comecei remover as algemas. Quando eu o liberei das restrições, ouvi as portas sendo abertas de forma brusca. Olhei para monitor das câmeras que exibia vários lycans armados na sala ao lado, todos se amontoando na porta.

Eu saquei minha Beretta e comecei a atirar através da porta, o monitor expondo suas posições e permitindo que eu acertasse alguns deles.

"Se abaixe!" Eu falei para Michael quando mirei na direção da janela que estava atrás dele, quebrando. "Vai, agora!" Ele começou a ir até a Janela, subindo na borda e observando a altura por segundos.

"Pula!" Eu o instruí.

"Você ficou maluca?!" 

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e eu girei, evitando os tiros dos lycans e acertando os com vários disparos da minha Beretta. Eu os eliminei um por um por, todos caindo sobre os disparos automáticos de bala de prata da minha arma. Quando todos estavam no chão, eu tomei esse tempo para recarregar. Eu ouvi um carro saindo em disparada e isso me fez correr até a janela, onde eu pude ver uma viatura saindo apressadamente. Droga! Eles levaram ele e eu não consegui evitar!

"Maldição!" 

O grito de dor me fez virar a cabeça para olhar o corredor destruído pelo tiroteio. Entre vários lycans mortos, um ainda estava vivo, porém ferido. Eu comecei a ir até ele, parando em sua frente e apontando a arma para a cabeça. Acho que tenho um uso para esse.

* * *

Eu arrastei o lycan pelos corredores da mansão até a câmera de despertar, chegando bem a tempo de ver Kraven conversando com Viktor.

"Ela está obcecada. Ela acha que eu sou um mentor de alguma conspiração ridícula." 

"E aqui está a prova!" Eu anunciei alto, jogando o lycans que parou bem em frente ao trono de Viktor. Correntes brotaram do chão e prenderam seus braços, isso o iria impedir de se mexer.

Eu coloquei minha mão em cima do ferimento que ele tinha no ombro, dando a ele um olhar frio.

"Agora, eu quero que diga a eles exatamente o que me contou." Eu ordenei ao lycan, que não parecia que ia fazer conforme lhe foi dito. Eu então pressionei a ferida dele, causando dor e fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido curto.

"Certo…. certo," ele cedeu. "A anos procuramos alguém….com um sangue especial. Um descendente direto….de Alexander corvinus. Um senhor da guerra húngaro que chegou ao poder no início do século V, Bem a tempo...de ver a peste destruir a aldeia dele. Só ele sobreviveu. Mas de alguma forma, o corpo dele conseguiu moldar a doença em seu benefício. Ele se tornou o primeiro imortal."

Ele parou, mas isso não era toda a informação. Eu então apertei novamente seu ferimento, lhe causando dor e o fazendo continuar.

"E anos mais tarde foi pai de pelo menos duas crianças, que herdaram esse mesmo dom."

"Os filhos do clan corvinus," Viktor falou. "Um mordido por um lobo e outro por um morcego. Unidos para completar a estrada solitária da mortalidade como humanos. Isso é apenas uma lenda ridícula."

"Pode até ser, mas nossas espécies tem um ancestral em comum. Uma mutação do vírus original, que está diretamente ligado a sua linhagem." O lycan continuou.

"Tem um descendente de corvinus ali," ele apontou na direção do túmulo onde Marcus estava descansando. "A menos de um metro de você."

"Sim, mas ele já é um vampiro. Precisávamos de uma fonte pura não contaminada. Um cópia do vírus original, que descobrimos estar escondida nos seus descendentes humanos em sua forma adormecida. Rastreamos a linhagem, que nos levou até Michael corvin. Por anos tentamos combinar as linhas de sangue e por anos falhamos. Era inútil, mesmo em nível celular as nossas espécies se destroem rapidamente, mas isso só até localizarmos o Michael. O sangue dele, permite uma união perfeita, uma junção que contém um poder imensurável."

"Não pode existir uma união assim," Viktor falou com indignação. "E falar sobre isso é heresia."

"Veremos, quando o Lucian der a injeção…"

"O Lucian está morto."

O lycan sorriu de forma triunfante e então falou: " quem foi mesmo que disse isso?"

Eu virei a minha cabeça para onde Kraven estava poucos instantes atrás, apenas para ver que ele tinha sumido e a porta da câmera estava aberta. Covarde traidor. Eu peguei minha Beretta e pressionei nas costas do lycan. Viktor se levantou e caminhou até o meu lado.

"Eu lhe asseguro minha filha, o Kraven pagará com a própria vida." 

"Em breve essa casa estará em ruínas." Lycan falou.

Eu pressionei minha pistola com raiva na cabeça dele, pronta para puxar o gatilho e falei: "não antes de você."

"Espere, espere! Só vocês saberão a verdade!" Viktor me deu um aceno de cabeça e eu abaixei a arma para o lado, permitindo que ele falasse.

"Se o Lucian conseguir o sangue de um ancião poderoso como a Amelia, ou você mesmo," Ele disse a última parte olhando para Viktor. "E injetar junto com o sangue de Michael….."

"Abominação!" Viktor falou com nojo.

"Metade vampiro metade lycan, mais forte que os dois."

Nesse momento Khan e vários mercadores da morte entraram na sala. Pela a expressão no rosto de Kahn, eu pude ver que não eram boas notícias.

"Meu senhor, os membros do conselho foram assassinados" ele informou Viktor.

"E a Amelia?" Viktor perguntou com preocupação.

"Desaparecida." Eu me virei para olhar pra Viktor que tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto, ele então olhou para o lycan que estava rindo como se estivesse ganhando. Isso enfureceu Viktor, que rasgou metade do rosto dele com um simples golpe. Ele então olhou pra mim e começou a falar.

"Lamento ter duvidado de você. Não tenha medo minha filha, o perdão será seu." Eu me senti relaxar quando ele disse essas palavras, um peso gigante saindo do meu coração que surgiu quando eu havia falhado em convencê-lo a me ouvir.

"Assim que você matar o descendente de corvinus, esse…Michael." Ele então saiu da sala, me deixando. No momento que ele disse isso…. Eu pude sentir meu coração afundar, embora eu não saiba exatamente porque. Eu comecei a sair da câmera, pensando sobre o assunto. Eu havia cumprido suas ordens sem reclamar durante séculos, sempre confiando em seu julgamento e fazendo conforme me era dito. Mas porque me sinto tão hesitante com isso? Eu conseguiria mesmo matá-lo? Eu não sei como responder a isso, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estou em conflito.

* * *

**Ponto de vista: Michael.**

Eu acordei com a minha visão totalmente embaçada confusa. Minha cabeça estava giranda e eu mal conseguia enxergar direito as figuras presentes na sala comigo. Eu tentei me mexer, mas havia algo impedindo meus movimentos.

"Você recebeu uma enzima para interromper a mudança," O homem na minha frente falou. "Por isso pode demorar um pouco até a tontura passar."

Apesar da minha visão estar totalmente embaçada eu ainda consegui distinguir outro homem se aproximar de mim. Ele agarrou o meu braço e parecia querer me furar com alguma coisa. Isso fez com que eu me mexesse bruscamente, fazendo o que ele tinha na mão cair. Eu ouvi barulho de vidro quebrado e depois uma dor aguda surgiu no meu rosto quando eu fui atingido por um tapa.

"AGORA JÁ CHEGA! Vá ver porque o Raze e o Brick estão demorando tanto." Ele gritou ao que deve ser seu subordinado e então começou a caminhar até mim.

"Eu devo me desculpar. Ele precisa de uma lição de boas maneiras. E por falar em boas maneiras onde estão as minhas? Sou o Lucian." Ele retirou a mordaça da minha boca e minha visão finalmente se normalizou, permitindo que eu o visse com clareza.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu falei, na esperança de poder convencê-lo a me soltar. Eu não fiz nada pra ele, não tinha nenhuma razão para ele me manter aqui. Ele apenas me ignorou e preparou um algodão que começou a passar no meu braço esquerdo.

"Eu tenho que voltar." Eu falei de novo.

"Shiu. Não há como voltar. Não há como ir a lugar algum. Os vampiros vão matar você, apenas por ser o que você é. Um de nós, você é um de nós." Ele falou. Isso me fez relembrar todo o ocorrido de duas noites atrás. O homem que me atacou, a mordida dele e toda a dor que veio junto. As "memórias" passando pra mim como Selene havia chamado. Era tudo demais pra engolir.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei quando ele começou a injetar uma seringa no meu braço. "O que você tá fazendo?!" Eu perguntei novamente com medo, mas ele apenas me ignorou e começou a tirar sangue do meu braço.

"Estou pondo um fim nesse conflito." Ele respondeu. Depois ele retirou a seringa e começou a se afastar.

"A sua guerra, não tem nada haver comigo." Eu falei. Todo esse conflito, toda essa matança entre eles não era da minha conta. Eu tinha uma vida antes de esbarrar em tudo isso. Esse conflito que eles iniciaram…. Eu não fazia parte dele.

"A minha guerra?" Ele perguntou de uma forma surpresa e interrogativa. Meus olhos caíram no colar que ele estava usando e então, aconteceu. Flash de memórias que não eram minhas passaram na minha cabeça novamente, mas desta vez com muito mais clareza. 

Eu vi campos de batalha e vários cavaleiros ou soldados de algum tipo se mascarando. Havia pessoas empaladas em estacas, era um verdadeiro show de horrores. Eu vi um soldado particular, sua armadura estava manchada de sangue e sujeira. Ele continuava marchando ao lado de seus aliados, gritando e girando sua espada contra seus adversários.

"Sem nunca se render! Sem nunca vacilar!" Ele gritou numa língua que eu nunca havia aprendido antes, turco de sua forma mais antiga e medieval. Mas eu conseguia entender tudo completamente. Apesar dos longos cabelos e de uma barba curta, eu conhecia o rosto muito bem. Era o mesmo rosto do lycan que havia me mordido. Ele lutou e cortou vários cavaleiros até que um o derrubou e se preparou para matá-lo. De repente um lycan surgiu do nada e impediu o golpe. Ele tentou se defender contra o homem lobo e até conseguiu matá-lo com um golpe de sorte de sua lança, mas ao custo de ser ferido no pescoço, uma ferida semelhante a que eu tinha.

A visão mudou novamente e o campo de batalha foi substituído por uma floresta sem nenhum vestígio de civilização. O lycan responsável pela minha mordida estava nu e sujo de sangue ao lado de um cadáver mutilado de um cervo. 

"É difícil na primeiras vez." Uma voz falou e ele se virou na direção, procurando. E lá estava outro senão o próprio Lucian. Depois disso foi tudo muito rápido. Eu ouvi palavras, lutas e morte. Mas a coisa mais audível foi os detalhes que Lucian revelará para o lycan. Ele contou sua história, como sua esposa havia sido morta bem na sua frente, dando início a guerra.

Os flashes pararam e minha mente estava de volta a onde eu estava sendo mantido cativo. Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido e Lucian ainda estava trabalhando com aquela seringa e se injetando com ela.

"Forçaram você a ver morte dela." Eu falei. Ele olhou para mim de forma confusa então eu esclareci: "Sonja, foi assim que a guerra começou. Eu vi você contar sua história como se eu mesmo estivesse lá."

"Nós éramos escravos, os protetores diurnos dos vampiros. Eu nasci como servo deles. Porém eu não os odiava, eu até acabei me casando com uma vampira. Mas nossa união era proibida," ele falou. Eu apenas fiquei em silêncio, deixando que ele continuasse. "O Viktor temia a mistura das espécies. Tinha tanto que a matou, a própria filha, queimada viva. Só por me amar."

"Essa é a guerra dele, do Viktor. Ele passou os últimos 600 anos exterminando a minha espécie." Ele falou de uma forma um pouco mais furiosa. De certa forma eu não consigo deixar de me sentir mal por ele. Mas minhas preocupações se voltaram para outro lugar. Se Viktor teve coragem de fazer isso com a própria filha só por amar um lycan, o que eles farão com a Selene por me ajudar? Eu precisava saber.

"O que eles vão fazer com a Selene?" Eu perguntei ele. Ele não me respondeu, pois alguns lycans armados chegaram e sussurram algo para ele. Ele então saiu sem me dizer nada e isso não serviu para amenizar minhas preocupações.

* * *

**Ponto de vista: Brick.**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_!

Eu desfrutei da música no rádio enquanto dirigia meu carro de volta ao covil. Consegui surrupiar umas roupas de um bêbado qualquer. Minha única reclamação é que a calça tá meio apertada, além do fato de que essa jaqueta está com o símbolo ridículo de uma gangue de motoqueiros. Sério, se você usa uma moto pertencente a uma gangue e que já tem passagem pela polícia, você não precisa estragar uma boa jaqueta de couro fazendo um brasão nela caramba! Tenha um pouco de respeito! 

O lado positivo é que tive tempo pra pensar em formas de convencer Lucian a não me dar um soco pelo ocorrido no trem. Isso supondo que ele escute. Talvez ele nem esteja lá, porque eu duvido muito que Singe conseguiria pegar qualquer coisa que não fosse composto bioquímico ou qualquer porcaria dessas, ainda mais com aquela mercadora da morte no caso. Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber que mesmo Kraven fazendo vista grossa, ela não vai desistir.

A viagem de volta ao covil foi rápida, mas quando todos os seus sentidos te dizem que algo está errado é difícil não ouvir. Eu parei o carro em frente a uma das muitas entradas que o lugar possuía e esperei. Esperei pacientemente como aquele menino que espera a crush retornar o torpedo. E então, eu ouvi o que era sem sombras de dúvida uma explosão e tiros. Parecia que uma guerra estava acontecendo lá dentro e eu tomei isso como sinal de que era hora de agir.

Abri o porta malas do meu carro e sorri com o que estava dentro ele. Como eu havia dito antes Raze, é seguro e confiável. Havia várias armas que eu havia estocado quando cheguei pela primeira vez no covil, além de algumas que eu já possuía a muito tempo. Entre a grande variedade de armas e lâminas, escolhi um par de facas amoladas de aço e duas desert eagle, Também estou levando comigo uma espingarda Remington 870 com balas ultravioleta. 

Fechei o porta malas e comecei minha jornada para dentro da toca do coelho, ou nesse caso do lobo. Passei pelas ruínas e labirintos que confundiram qualquer um que não tivesse tido tempo de memorizar e pude sentir claramente o mesmo cheiro de vampiros emprestando o lugar e enviando alarmes por todo o meu corpo. Então eles finalmente nós acharam, ótimo! Fazia um tempo que eu não praticava um pouco de exercício.

Caminhei pelos corredores desgastados do lugar e ao virar a esquina vi vários mercadores da morte abrindo fogo contra um bando de lycans que estavam em sua forma de lobo. Eles estavam de costas pra mim e estão tão focados na luta a frente que nem me perceberam. Aproveitei a vantagem para me aproximar e fechar a distância para permitir que a shotgun fosse eficiente. Eu então disparei contra eles, fazendo com que eles virassem cinzas devido aos tiros de ultravioleta. O último mercador se virou para tentar atirar em mim, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer porque o lycan que restava aproveitou a distração e começou a rasgá-lo.

"Bom apetite." Eu falei para o lycan que começou a canibalizar o vampiro e segui em frente. 

Cheguei a uma grande área aberta onde havia vários lycans e mercadores da morte trocando tiros. Alguns lycans estavam em forma de lobo e atacando de cima ou surgindo das sombras fazendo ataques surpresas. Alguns foram bem sucedidos e outros apenas morreram tentando. Eu saquei minha desert eagle e comecei a acrescentar minha própria dose de tiros contra os mercadores da morte. Acertei dois na cabeça e três no peito, mas fui forçado a me esconder quando alguns começaram a atirar na minha direção.

Observei que a posição onde eles estavam fazendo cover tinha um equipamento velho que não havíamos movido de lugar porque não era necessário. Bom, chame de providência divina, porque estava vazando combustível. Eu peguei a submetralhadora de um mercador da morte que havia caído próximo a mim e comecei a atirar na pequena abertura que vazava o líquido inflamável. Em pouco tempo faíscas surgiram e o fogo começou, seguido por uma explosão que aniquilou a maioria dos vampiros que estavam mantendo posição.

Os que não foram mortos imediatamente, foram queimados lentamente pelo fogo que os atingiu. Os que escaparam ilesos foram rapidamente mortos a tiros pelos lycans que aproveitaram a da oportunidade para avançar, forçando os mercadores a recuar. Eu acho que eles podem se virar daqui em diante. Corri até uma fresta na parede e fiz meu caminho através dela. (Você caro leitor, saiba que não estou andando sem rumo. Estou apenas tirando o tempo para matar até encontrar o Lucian.) 

Cheguei a um corredor apertado e com alguns pedaços de detritos onde havia uma batalha sangrenta acontecendo entre um bando particularmente numeroso de lycans e um grande esquadrão de mercadores da morte. Os lycans estavam ganhando por vantagem numérica mas os mercadores ainda eram bons o suficiente para matar alguns e mantê-los afastados com tiros. Eu avancei, acertando dois mercadores com tiros de shotgun e desviando dos tiros de um que tentou me fuzilar. Bati a coronha da minha arma na testa dele, o desequilibrando. Aproveitei a oportunidade e dei um tiro a queima roupa em sua cara.

Disparei contra um quarto, o reduzindo a cinzas. Minha atenção foi desviada para o líder do esquadrão, um vampiro negro e calvo que foi surpreendido por uma lycan com traços femininos que reconheci pelo cheiro como sendo Nádia. Ela se soltou do teto e pousou atrás dele. Ele se virou em resposta, bem a tempo de acertá-la no ombro e pescoço com tiros de sua metralhadora. Raiva tomou conta de mim e minha visão se tornou mudada e meus dentes cresceram. Me preparei para correr até eles e parti-lo ao meio por tê-la machucado, mas esse momento de distração foi aproveitado por um mercador que meteu um tiro nas minhas costas.

Eu soltei um rugido alto de dor, desviando a atenção do líder do esquadrão de Nádia. Eu provavelmente teria morrido com esse tiro, mas o mercador que me acertou estava tão desesperado para me matar que cometeu um grande erro: Ele errou todos os meus órgãos vitais. Então adivinha, ele simplesmente acabou de atirar nas costas de um lycan velho que está nesse momento muito, muito zangado.

Eu me virei para ele e pude ver que ele esperava que eu estivesse no chão, pois o olhar que ele estava me dando era puro choque. Eu rosnei, mas acabou saindo como um gemido humano de raiva já que as balas de prata alojada nas minhas costas estavam me impedindo de fazer a mudança mesmo que em menor grau. Ele puxou o gatilho e começou a disparar de novo, mas eu apenas desviei com um rolamento que me deixou bem na frente dele. Com a distância fechada, eu atirei no peito dele a queima roupa com a shotgun.

No entanto mais tiros foram disparados contra mim, dessa vez me acertando no lado e no ombro. Isso me derrubou e eu estremeci de dor quando a prata começou a me queimar. Porque esses mercadores da morte insistem em errar os órgãos vitais? Eles gostam de me ver com dor? Vão para o inferno! O líder do esquadrão de aproximou, aparentemente foi ele que havia me acertado. Ele se preparou para me executar, mas Nádia o agarrou. Ela rosnou furiosamente, erguendo ele a cima da cabeça e jogando através da parede de concreto.

"Essa….essa é a minha garota." Eu disse fracamente devido a dor que as balas estavam me causando, fumaça estava saindo das minhas feridas e eu cuspi um pouco de sangue. Ela se aproximou de mim e fez uma ação que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém nunca irá ver um lycan fazer. Ela estava chiando com dor. Não porque ela estava com dor, mas porque acho que doeu nela me ver desse jeito. Mas espera, porque não estamos sendo mortos a tiros?

Eu olhei para atrás dela no corredor, que agora estava apenas uma bagunça com corpos de lycans e mercadores espalhados. Eles simplesmente se mataram? Bom pra mim eu acho, exceto que meus colegas também morreram mas….. jesus essas porras de bala realmente machucam! Eu me sentei contra a parede e peguei uma das facas que eu estava carregando e comecei a tirar as balas que atingiram o lado do meu corpo. Nádia continuou chorando de um jeito lupino pra mim. Acho que subestimei a afeição dela pela minha pessoa.

"Eu vou ficar bem, garota. Cortesia da minha minha idade de 50 acompanhada por um zero Extra. Só preciso tirar essas coisas e estarei de volta a luta." Eu falei para tentar acalmá-la, espero ter conseguido.

Removi a última bala e então comecei a me concentrar em expelir as que estavam alojadas nas minhas costas através da força muscular controlada pela minha vontade. As balas brotaram lentamente para fora das costas e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio por ter me livrando dos objetos de prata que estavam me queimando. Fui em frente, mas recuei quando vários tiros vieram do buraco na parede que Nádia havia feito. Eu espiei e vi que o líder do esquadrão que Nádia havia jogando através da parede era a fonte dos tiros.

"Dou a ele 7 pelo esforço, mas vou tirar 3 por ter errado esse tiro." Eu falei. Nádia soltou um rugido alto e se preparou para para atravessar o buraco e terminar o que começou, mas eu a parei. Acho que se ela estivesse em sua forma humana ela estaria me dando num olhar de 'o que você está fazendo', pois ela estava me encarando.

"Eu cuido dele, você segue em frente." Eu falei, mas ela apenas rosnou de forma teimosa e se recusou a ir. Porque ela tem que fazer jogo duro justo agora. 

"Nádia, você levou uns belos tiros. Se você atacar ele, ele vai te matar. Já perdemos muitos dos nossos e eu não quero perder você também." Ela não pareceu convencida e apenas continuou rosnando. Pelo amor de deus! Porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? 

"Nádia, eu estou falando sério. Vá embora!" Eu falei dessa vez soltando um rosnado alto e agressivo. Ela recuou um pouco pra trás mas não foi embora. Eu simplesmente a encarei por alguns instantes até que ela rugiu de forma chateada pra mim e saiu. Ótimo, agora só preciso cuidar do Jeffrey Bruce Atkins 2.0. 

Ele tem uma MP5 e eu apenas duas desert eagle. Acho que não precisa de muita matemática pra saber quem tem a vantagem de poder fogo aqui. A shotgun não vai ser eficaz nessa distância. A não ser…. Fui até o cadáver de um dos lycans que não havia se transformado, portanto ele ainda estava com seu equipamento. Vasculhei seu corpo e encontrei uma granada, bingo! Puxei o pino e joguei através do buraco na parede. Quando ouvi o barulho da detonação, atravessei o buraco e cai no lugar abaixo. Era uma área um pouco alagada e com alguns pilares e rochas. Isso tudo fede a um tiroteio.

Eu disparei minhas desert eagle em direção a ele, mas ele se escondeu atrás de um pilar e retaliou com tiros da sua MP5. Eu desviei das balas e me escondi atrás de uma pedra, mas uma das balas atingiu meu braço de raspão. Ignorei a dor que se desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu quando minha regeneração começou a reparar a ferida. Ele continuou disparando na minha direção, impedindo que eu pudesse alveja-lo. Esperei até que sua munição acabou e comecei a atirar na direção dele com minha desert eagle, o forçando a se esconder atrás do pilar novamente.

Agarrei minha shotgun e me preparei para mudar de posição, mas então ouvi o que era claramente um pino de granada sendo puxado. Filha da puta! Corri em joguei embaixo da água quando a granada de nitrato de prata atingiu a posição que eu estava a poucos segundos e detonou. Prendendo minha respiração, me levantei e corri para o pilar próximo ao do mercador, que já havia recarregado e estava atirando na minha direção.

Desviei da maioria das balas, mas algumas passaram de raspão nas minhas costas, magoando minhas feridas que ainda não estavam completamente curadas. Atirei nele com a minha shotgun, mas ele se escondeu atrás do pilar e evitou as balas. Alcance o pilar e aproveitei para recarregar.

"Sabe, eu estou impressionado. Imaginei que a essa hora eu já estaria em casa jantando, mas você está dando uma luta decente." Eu falei numa tentativa de mantê-lo distraído. Esperei por uma resposta ele não disse nada, ainda tenho muitas coisas para trazer a tona amigo.

"Você não fala muito não é? Acho que é compreensível dado as circunstâncias. Mas você precisa admitir que ficar em casa vendo TV não é tão emocionante quanto senti o cheiro de chumbo e aço pela manhã. A não ser que você e sua namorada curtem uma coisa estilo mordaças e ferro quente. Nada contra, apenas acho que-"

"Não sei se você já esteve numa luta, mas geralmente não se fala tanto assim com a pessoa que você está enfrentando." Ele falou, a voz dele tinha um tom como se estivesse espantado pelo fato de eu estar falando com ele em primeiro lugar. Acho que consegui entrar no forte.

"Eu sou extrovertido, o que posso dizer? Qual o seu nome?" Eu perguntei.

"O que?" Ele perguntou surpreso. Ou talvez ele seja meio surto, embora um vampiro surdo seja algo que nunca vi antes.

"Corpo dos Janízaros, amigo. Lutar durante tanto tempo nos dá uma espécie de senso e código de honra que só quem lutou e provou da espada pode entender. Você se provou acima da média, então quero saber seu nome." Eu expliquei a ele meus motivos. Agora se ele não entender, vou ter que colocar Raze em segundo lugar na minha lista de carecas burros.

"Kahn." Ele falou depois de um minuto de hesitação.

"Tudo bem kahn, eu vou ter que te matar agora." 

Com a minha shotgun recarregada eu saltei e alcancei o topo do Pilar que eu estava usando como cover. Pulei para o pilar que kahn estava escondido, ficando em cima de sua posição. Me preparei para atirar em sua cabeça, mas imagine minha surpresa quando eu vi que ele já não estava mais lá. Eu ouvi algo se levantar da água na minha direita e isso fez com que eu reagisse instantaneamente, pulando de cima do pilar e escapando dos vários tiros da MP5 de kahn. Enquanto eu caia no ar, usei esse tempo curto para atirar na direção dele com a shotgun. Ele escapou dos tiros com um rolamento e eu cai bem na frente dele.

A primeira ação dele foi apontar sua MP5 para minha cabeça e puxar o gatilho, mas eu agarrei a arma e o fiz apontar para o lado, fazendo ele errar todos o tiros que continuaram a ser disparados já que ele não soltou o gatilho. Ele me bateu na mandíbula com um soco e eu retribui dando uma cabeçada que fez ele recuar um pouco pra trás. Aproveitei a oportunidade e saquei minha desert eagle e tentei atirar neles, mas ele agarrou meu braço e fez com que eu errasse todos os tiros. Puxe na memória aquela batalha final de equilibrium com as pistolas, estamos mais ou menos nisso.

Eu o chutei no abdômen e isso nos separou do nosso cabo de guerra estranho. Ele mirou sua MP5 para minha cara e eu minha desert eagle para a testa dele, ficando numa espécie de impasse.

"Está sem balas." Ele falou com convicção.

"Você também." Eu falei com um sorriso convencido.

Puxamos o gatilho ao mesmo tempo, apenas para nossas armas clicarem vazias. Eu ainda mantive o meu sorriso devido a um pequeno fato que o meu caro amigo não tinha conhecimento.

"Diferente de você, eu ainda tenho-" eu me preparei para sacar a minha segunda desert eagle, mas ele simplesmente avançou em mim e me derrubou no chão. Tá, vou ter que fazer isso como antigamente.

Eu me levantei com um pulo, dando um chute alto que ele desviou e revidou com o seu próprio chute que me acertou no abdômen e me fez cair novamente no chão. Eu rolei e me levantei dando a ele um uppercut que fez ele cambalear pra trás. Em seguida tentei acertá-lo com um gancho de direita que ele bloqueou, acertando minha cabeça com um golpe de seu cotovelo. Ao mesmo tempo que me acertou também permitiu que eu agarrasse seu braço e jogasse ele por cima do ombro, fazendo ele colidir de costas no chão.

Ele me tirou dos meus pés com um chute que me fez cair no chão. Ele usou essa chance para me prender num estrangulamento para tentar quebrar meu pescoço mas eu o agarrei pela gola e o puxei pra frente, fazendo com que ele me soltasse. Eu o mantive no chão e acertei o rosto dele com vários soco até que ele bloqueou e acertou minha traquéia. Apenas me fez rosnar de aborrecimento, mas ele isso isso para me chutar para longe dele. 

Ele se levantou e sacou sua pistola. Acho que grandes mentes pensam iguais. Ele atirou repetidamente na minha direção, mas eu pulei e girei no ar, agarrando minha faca e jogando ela diretamente na direção dele. Eu observei enquanto a lâmina voava em câmera lenta até o mercador da morte, acertando ele diretamente no olho esquerdo. O ataque fez ele cair pra trás, mas definitivamente não o matou. Ele agarrou a lâmina que se alojou profundamente e começou a tentar puxá-la e eu comecei a ir até sua direção. Hora de acabar com seu sofrimento.

Eu parei no mesmo instante em que meus ouvidos captaram um uivo. Um uivo que sinalizava algo que eu não esperava ouvir desde que esse ataque maldito começou. Raze….foi morto. Eu demorei um tempo para registrar essa informação, me vendo incapaz de me mexer por um tempo. Droga… ele tinha que apenas fazer algo estúpido, não tinha? Droga grandão. Certo, eu posso lamentar por ele mais tarde. Ainda temos uma batalha para vencer e vários mercadores da morte para expulsar. Preciso achar Lucian antes que ele acabe morto também.

Eu comecei a sair dali, mas parei e observei Kahn que ainda estava tentando remover a faca do olho. Eu mato ele? Bem….. ele não parece que vai a lugar nenhum. Acho que não vou precisar me preocupar de agora em diante.

"Ei." Eu chamei sua atenção e ele olhou pra mim, não com medo mas com um olhar que dizia que se eu fosse matá-lo era melhor fazer de uma vez. Acho que vou ter que acabar com as expectativas dele

"A gente se vê." Sério, o olhar no rosto dele era absolutamente inestimável quando ele registrou o que eu acabei de dizer. Sensacional!

Eu comecei a sair da sala alagada, deixando-o para trás e indo em direção do meu objetivo principal. Corri apressadamente, o mais rápido que pude até a sala onde Lucian administrava as coisas. A necessidade de alcançá-lo fez que eu tivesse que evitar confrontos desnecessários, porque prioridades vem primeiro e prazeres depois.

Eu finalmente o encontrei e para o meu desgosto ele estava caído morto no chão. Seu corpo possuía veias negras e tinha uma cor pálida meia doentia. O que fizeram com ele? Eu aproximei me dele, na esperança de que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. Maldição!

"Porcaria Lucian, você não pode morrer!"

"Não estou morto, pelo menos ainda não." Ele falou fracamente e então abriu os olhos. Acho que ser o primeiro de nós permitiu que ele sobrevivesse ao que quer que seja isso.

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Eu perguntei.

"Kraven. Ele atirou nas minhas costas, nitrato de prata. Nem vi isso vindo." Eu sabia! Aquele filha da puta escorregadio!

"Eu sei que essa é uma péssima hora, mas…"

"Eu realmente não preciso de um eu te avisei agora, Brick," ele me interrompeu. "Cadê o Raze?"

"Está morto." Eu o informei. Isso fez com que ele ficasse em silêncio por um minuto em uma espécie de luto silencioso.

"Vem," eu falei oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-lo. "Se fizermos de você um híbrido podemos virar a jogada."

Ele pegou a minha mão eu o ajudei a andar. Acho que finalmente tenho uma desculpa pra matar um certo burocrata unha de fome.

"Meu conselho é o seguinte: não perca tempo tentando me salvar. Mesmo se isso funcionar, eu estou muito fraco." Ele falou. Ele está sugerindo que eu o deixe morrer? Porque isso não vai acontecer.

"Não diga bobagens. Os lycans precisam de você. Sem um líder eles vão lutar pelo poder e os vampiros nós destruíram." Eu argumentei. 

"Então pegue." A resposta dele me fez parar para olhá-lo de forma cética. Eu estou ouvindo coisas, ele simplesmente não está sugerindo-

"Assuma o posto. Você pode acertar onde eu errei."

"Você está deixando a prata mexer com seu cérebro. Agora pare de falar, vamos conseguir sua atualização chefe." Essa é basicamente minha forma educada de dizer que ele perdeu a porra do juízo. Não sou um líder, sou um soldado e lutador das linhas de frente. Não nasci para liderar toda uma espécie. 

Chegamos a área bem a tempo de encontrarmos quem estávamos procurando. Mas como o destino é um pé no saco, estava nas piores condições. Michael havia levado um tiro de nitrato de prata e estava tremendo no chão. A mercadora da morte que havia atirado em mim no apartamento estava ao lado dele. Eles são um casal então? Meh, acho que o amor surge de maneiras malucas. Mas meu foco não estava nisso, estava no vampiro que apontava uma arma para eles. O próprio Kraven estava ali, bem onde eu precisava.

"Deixa eu te contar uma coisa sobre o seu querido pai da escuridão," nesse momento eu abaixei cuidadosamente Lucian no chão e saquei minha desert eagle. "Foi ele quem matou sua família, não os lycans. Ele não seguia as próprias regras, dizia que não podia ficar longe do sabor do gado. Aí de vez em quando ele saía e enchia a cara de sangue humano."

Então a motivação dela era vingança? Compressível. Eu comecei a mirar, deixando que ele continuasse enquanto eu saboreava o momento. Finalmente vou colocar uma bala nesse desgraçado.

"Fui eu quem guardou os segredos dele, limpei a desordem. Mas foi ele quem saiu de quarto em quarto, matando todos que você já amou. Só que quando chegou a sua vez, ele não conseguiu suportar a ideia de secar as suas veias. Você que lembrava tanto a sua preciosa Sonja, a filha que ele condenou a morte!"

"Mentira" foi a resposta curta dela. 

"Não, É verdade. Eu não sei sobre a sua família, mas ele definitivamente matou a própria filha." Eu falei, chamando a atenção de ambos. Mas somente em Kraven que eu coloquei uma bala quando eu apertei o gatilho. Eu observei com muita satisfação quando a bala acertou o braço que ele segurava a arma, separando do corpo dele e reduzindo a cinzas. Ele gritou de dor e eu dei um chute que fez com que ele colidisse com a parede.

Eu me aproximei dele, pisando no peito mantendo ele parado no lugar e apontando minha arma para sua cabeça. Jesus Cristo….. É hoje!

"Tsc tsc Kraven. Sabe, eu gosto de pensar que eu sou um homem de palavra. Porque a palavra tem um certo valor para um homem e sem ela, o que nos resta? E eu disse, eu disse com todas as letras. Quando você saísse da linha, quando você fizesse algo, eu iria ir atrás de você, eu iria te matar. Bem, aqui estou! Parece que esse cão também sabe morder! Não é mesmo, camarada?!" 

Engatilhei a arma, desfrutando da expressão no rosto dele. No entanto os gemidos de dor e agonia do Michael chamaram a minha atenção. Eu olhei pra ele e ele parecia horrível.

"O que houve com ele?" Perguntei a mercadora que ainda parecia atordoada com a informação recém descoberta. Ela olhou pra mim, indecisa se deveria ou não me dizer. Pelo amor de deus, não temos tempo para problemas raciais aqui.

"Tenho informações que podem salvar a vida dele. É a sua escolha se vai colaborar ou não."

"Ele foi baleado com nitrato de prata." Ela finalmente cedeu e me informou a causa do estado dele. Esperta.

Eu olhei pra Lucian que simplesmente me deu um aceno de cabeça, ele já sabe o que eu vou propor. Droga! Porque ele tinha que acabar assim? Ele deveria ter me deixado matar esse merda e tudo isso teria sido evitado.

"Morda ele," eu a instruí. "É o único jeito de salvá-lo."

Ela pensou longamente sobre isso. Mas depois de um momento, como se lembrasse de algo que havia ouvido antes ela me deu um aceno de cabeça e cravou seus dentes no pescoço do Michael.

"O que é que você está-" eu interrompi Kraven, dando um tiro que errou por um centímetro seu rosto. Ele olhou em como a bala chegou perto de acertá-lo e ficou de olhos arregalados. Ele então virou a cabeça lentamente para olhar pra mim.

"Eu quero que você se lembre desse momento. Quero que você se lembre que agora, sua vida está na minhas mãos. Em termos mais "selvagens" como você diria, você agora é a minha cadelinha, Kraven. Você me pertence e eu posso atirar em você agora, ou simplesmente comê-lo pedaço por pedaço." Eu falei com um sorriso maníaco no rosto. 

De repente ele começou a rir de forma histérica. Isso apenas serviu para me confundir e ao mesmo tempo me irritar ainda mais. Como é que esse desgraçado pode estar rindo num momento como esse?

"Do que você está rindo? Pedaço de bosta, não entendeu que acabou? É o fim da linha, Kraven."

"Não sei o que é mais patético," ele falou. "O fato de que você achar que vai ser você quem vai me eliminar ou o fato de achar que você vai sair vivo daqui."

"Caso não tenha notado, você é aquele que está embaixo da minha bota."

"Então olhe de novo, Brick." Ele falou meu nome como se tivesse falado algo que o deixasse com nojo. 

Eu me preparei para meter uma bala na cabeça dele, até que eu ouvi algo que me assustou. O som de uma cabeça sendo cortada. Eu me virei para ver que ninguém mais senão o próprio Lucian havia sido morto e sua cabeça foi separada do corpo por uma espada. Meus olhos percorreram lentamente a lâmina até o cabo da espada, até que eles chegaram em quem estava segurando a espada e não era outro senão ele, o próprio Viktor que estava me olhando com uma cara que gritava assassinato em todas as línguas.

"Eu estou ferrado."

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Brick vs Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contra todas as probabilidades Brick deve encarar Viktor, mas será que ele sobreviverá?

Eu girei, apontando a desert eagle para o vampiro idoso. Ele se esquivou dos tiros e simplesmente cortou minha arma ao meio com sua espada. Porra! Eu dei um soco no rosto dele que fez ele recuar minimamente, em seguida tentei acertá-lo de novo, mas ele agarrou minha mão. Eu chutei ele diretamente nas bolas, mas ele nem pareceu se incomodar. Ele tem disfunção agora? Não é justo!

Ele torceu minha mão e me agarrou pela garganta, me suspendendo no ar. Ele me olhou com que era simplesmente nojo, como se estivesse olhando para um cão raivoso que precisava ser abatido. Então, ele me arremessou longe, me fazendo atravessar a parede de concreto e cair na área abaixo.

Eu atingi bruscamente o chão que estava transbordando com água. Eu rosnei e tossi de dor devido a ter colidido com as minhas costas através do concreto sólido. É assim que os vampiros se sentem quando fazemos isso com eles? Porque não é nada gostoso, na verdade dói demais! Eu me levantei lentamente e devagar, até que o próprio Michael veio voando pelo buraco pelo qual fui jogando e colidiu comigo, me derrubando de novo.

"Ele… ele fez de propósito!" Eu gritei, então olhei para ele. Ele estava se contorcendo e seus ossos estavam estalando. Sua pele estava escurecendo e seus olhos também. Isso parece… a mudança, só que diferente.

"Não resista, isso vai apenas te causar mais dor. Apenas deixe acontecer, vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis." Eu falei tentando ajudar a amenizar o sofrimento dele, embora eu não saiba se ele pode me ouvir ou mesmo se é um conselho válido. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ele vai se tornar.

Eu olhei para o buraco pelo qual nós dois fomos arremessados. Viktor ainda não desceu até aqui, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu estou simplesmente ferrado, ele tem três vezes a minha idade e vários séculos de experiência de combate e guerra na minha frente. É, eu estou na merda! O que uma pessoa sensata faria? Provavelmente correria. Mas eu nunca fui muito sensato e muito menos covarde.

Ele detonou minha última arma restante e eu não vou pra cima dele com uma faca, isso seria estúpido. Eu poderia mudar agora que não tenho prata no meu corpo, mas eu já vi anciões acabarem com lycans transformados apenas com as mãos. mesmo eu tendo 500 anos não sou exceção a regra. O que fazer? Meus olhos percorreram o lugar e caíram em algumas correntes presas ao concreto. Essa vai ser a ideia mais maluca que eu já tive, espero que dê certo, porque agora é hora de fazer cosplay de motoqueiro fantasma.

Eu balancei a corrente, então a joguei através do buraco e sorri com satisfação quando senti ela se enrolar em alguma coisa. Usando toda a minha força, eu puxei e observei enquanto o próprio Viktor era puxado e caía de cara a água. Na mosca! Ele se levantou de forma ameaçadora e me encarou uma expressão de puro ódio. Adivinha, eu também não gosto nada de você seu cachorro sinistro filho de uma salamandra húngara!

Ele avançou na minha direção, mas eu o parei com um giro da corrente que o acertou bem no rosto. Eu fiz isso repetidamente, acertando ele de ambos os lados do rosto e na cabeça. Ele deve ter se cansado de apanhar na cara, porque ele agarrou a corrente e entramos num cabo de guerra. Puxei a corrente, usando toda a minha força e esforço, mas ele nem sequer se mexeu. Ele por outro lado, com um simples puxão me fez voar contra a parede e colidir com ela.

Eu me levantei e corri para ele, sacando minha faca e pulando em direção ao meu inimigo idoso. Mirei a faca diretamente no rosto dele, mas ele apenas me acertou no diafragma com um simples soco que me fez cair de costas na água. Me levantei com um pulo e tentei acertá-lo com um chute que ele se esquivou. Tentei chutá-lo de novo, mas ele agarrou minha perna e me jogou do outro lado da sala.

Porque ele tem essa fixação em jogar pessoas? Que merda! Eu me levantei, mas fui surpreendido por ele que veio correndo na minha direção e me acertou com um uppercut furioso que me fez voar longe em direção a uma pilastra. Minhas costas acertaram o pilar duro de concreto e eu me senti atravessando ele e caindo na água novamente. Eu me virei e comecei a lentamente me levantar, mas eu ouvi claramente uma lâmina sendo balançada contra o vento. Eu rolei para o lado, evitando por pouco um golpe de espada de Viktor.

Eu devolvi o favor enfiando minha faca no joelho dele e torcendo. Isso fez ele cair de joelhos eu aproveitei a oportunidade para tentar prendê-lo num estrangulamento, mas ele me acertou com um golpe de cotovelo na cara e me deu um soco no peito que me derrubou novamente. Eu tentei fugir, mas ele enfiou a espada diretamente no meu peito. Eu agarrei por puro instinto a lâmina da espada no momento que ela se alojou no meu peito, impedindo que o golpe fosse fatal.

Eu gemi de dor quando ele continuou empurrando a lâmina de prata no meu peito. Eu senti ela queimando minhas mãos e por dentro de mim quando ele continuou afundando ela no meu peito em direção ao meu coração. Nesse ponto eu comecei a tossir sangue, mas continuei segurando a lâmina com toda força que me restava. Eu não vou morrer tão fácil! Não sem uma luta!

"Você não é aquele que vai me derrubar!" Ele gritou enquanto continuava a afundar a espada cada vez mais próxima do meu coração. Eu sorri, seja para irritá-lo ou apenas porque ele estava tão focado em acabar comigo que nem notou um pequeno detalhe.

"Talvez não, mas ele têm chances maiores do que as minhas." Eu cuspi como uma forma de último insulto. Ele então se virou para ver um Michael totalmente transformado atrás dele, rosnando.

Ele empurrou o Viktor, fazendo com que ele voasse longe e caísse na água. Eu respirei aliviado quando senti a lâmina parar de descer até o meu coração e aproveitei a chance para removê-la do meu peito. Foi doloroso e queimou como o próprio inferno, mas pelo menos parou de doer.

Eu lentamente me levantei e comecei a correr enquanto segurava a ferida no meu peito. Vai demorar pra curar, mas esse caminhão ainda tem combustível o suficiente para o último show. Eu comecei a escalar de volta o buraco pelo qual fui arremessado, ok hora de acabar…..

Cadê ele?

Além da mercadora da morte que estava parada observando enquanto Michael e Viktor saíam no braço, a porcaria do Kraven desapareceu! Só havia o monte de cinzas do que costumava ser o braço dele. Mas que merda! Seria fácil demais, não seria?

"Para onde ele foi?" Eu perguntei a ela. Acho que ela havia se esquecido que eu estava ali, porque ela pulou um pouco quando me ouviu.

Ela me olhou fixamente com aquela mesma cara de indecisão como se debatesse se eu era ou não confiável. OK, não vou culpá-la totalmente por isso. Ela passou sabe-se lá quanto tempo acreditando que nós éramos os vilões da história, vai levar um tempo até isso sumir.

"Ele fugiu. Aproveitou a distração que você criou quando atacou Viktor e fugiu por ali." Ela finalmente falou, indicando uma porta de metal aberta.

"Confie em mim, ele não vai muito longe." Eu fui até o cadáver de Lucian, jogando seu corpo por cima do meu ombro e segurando a cabeça na minha mão esquerda. Ela olhou pra mim com estranheza devido a minha ação.

"O que está fazendo?" Ela me perguntou.

"Tradição lycan, e também de onde eu veio. Não se incomode." Andei em direção a porta, mas parei no meio do caminho para olhar para a vampira.

"Olha….eu sei que não tivermos um início legal com a coisa toda do arpão no abdômen e as balas de prata, mas acho que poderíamos ter uma espécie de apresentação já que ajudei a salvar seu namorado e você não está mais atirando em mim." Eu falei, numa tentativa estranha de apaziguar as coisas.

O olhar que ela me deu era uma mistura de ceticismo, surpresa e indecisão. Ta, realmente a coisa racial é forte aí. Bom, eu tentei. Dei de ombros e comecei a ir até a saída.

"Selene." Ela falou, saiu quase como um sussurro forçado. "Meu nome é Selene."

"Gabriel Brick." Eu falei, me apresentando. O som de um baque seguido por algo atingindo a água com força foram captados pelo meus ouvidos. Eu olhei pelo buraco e vi Michael se levantando da água e vários mercadores da morte descendo por uma escada, todos armados.

"Acho que ele vai precisar da sua ajuda." Minhas palavras fizerem ela voltar sua atenção para onde a luta estava acontecendo. Tomei isso como minha deixa e passei pela porta, deixando que eles cuidassem disso. Eu tenho um peixe não tão grande, mas ao mesmo tempo muito irritante que preciso pescar.

Fazer o caminho para fora do covil é muito mais fácil quando não está acontecendo uma batalha sangrenta, já que a maioria dos mercadores e lycans se mataram. Não vou dizer que isso não me incomodou em certo nível, eles eram meus semelhantes e lutaram ao meu lado em várias ocasiões, Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi foi que não se deve chorar pelo leite derramado.

Cheguei a saída onde eu havia deixado meu carro. Abri a porta e coloquei o corpo de Lucian no banco de trás. tirei minha jaqueta e usei como algo para segurar a cabeça, coloquei junto ao corpo e tomei meu lugar no banco do motorista. Sem perder mais tempo eu acelerei o carro e segui em frente na estrada, observando enquanto o covil ficava pra trás.

Certo, se eu fosse uma cobra covarde com ambição alta e baixa moralidade, onde eu iria? Esconderijos...eu duvido. Estou sem opções e ele também, ele havia sido descoberto pelo coven muito provavelmente, já que ele deixou implícito que Viktor iria matá-lo depois de me matar. Banido e em fuga. O que eu faria se minhas sujeiras fossem exposta?

Eu limparia a casa.

Ele vai voltar para a Ördögház. Se Amélia seguiu meu conselho e sumiu do mapa, Viktor e Marcus são os únicos anciões restantes. Se Selene e Michael conseguirem matá-lo, isso deixaria apenas Marcus que está nesse momento dormindo num caixão totalmente alheio do que está acontecendo. Uma cobra geralmente não desperdiça a oportunidade de engolir uma presa que está fraca e impotente, é pra lá que ele vai.

"Estou indo te pegar seu burocrata unha de fome."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Renascimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com Lucian morto e os lycans espalhados, Brick tem apenas um objetivo: acertar as contas com Kraven por sua traição.

_ One, nothing wrong with me _

_ Two, nothing wrong with me _

_ Three, nothing wrong with me _

_ Four, nothing wrong with me _

_ One, something's got to give _

_ Two, something's got to give _

_ Three, something's got to give now _

_ Let the bodies hit the floor _

_ Let the bodies hit the floor _

_ Let the bodies hit the floor _

Eu deixei o volume do rádio no último, criando uma espécie de trilha sonora enquanto a música tocava eu acelerava ao máximo o carro em direção ao norte. Incrível como as coisas mudam: num instante eu estava vendo TV e bebendo cerveja, no outro eu estava de volta a essa maldita guerra e com meus amigos sendo atacados de todos os lados por vários mercadores e um ancião que nem deveria estar acordado para início de conversa. Mais um dia no inferno como dizem.

A pressa em acabar com Kraven e fazê-lo sangrar por ter nos traído foi tão…. exigente, que só agora nesse momento de paz enquanto estou dirigindo, é que posso pensar com calma. Será que Nádia ouviu o meu conselho e saiu enquanto ainda dava? Ela parecia bem irritada, o mesmo tipo de irritação quando as coisas não estão do jeito que ela quer, então talvez ela tenha ido embora e salvado a própria vida. Ou ela pode…..

Eu balancei minha cabeça tentando não pensar a respeito. Não posso pensar nela desse jeito, preciso confiar que ela conseguiu sair de lá inteira. Eu a deixei quando deixei o bando e toda essa confusão do caramba entre espécies, se isso a magoou ela fez um bom trabalho em esconder quando nos vimos de novo depois de tanto tempo, mas no fim acabei deixando ela a própria sorte de novo só porque eu havia decidido ficar e lutar por causa da minha luxúria de brigas. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, eu nunca vou me perdoar.

"Eu abandonei você duas vezes, garota. Prometo que se voltarmos a nos ver, não vai ter uma terceira."

**Flashback**

Descartei o pano sujo de pólvora quando terminei de limpar o mosquete, peguei minha espada e me preparei para começar a afiar a lâmina quando a garotinha de cabelos castanhos entrou no quarto que eu usava para armazenar armamento e praticar minha esgrima.

"Já falei que não quero que você brinque aqui, tem coisas muito perigosas aqui em baixo." Eu falei com um pouco de repreensão.

"Eu queria ver o que você estava fazendo." Ela falou, então veio correndo até mim. Estranhamente, ela estava com as mãos atrás das costas como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, meh.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou olhando a espada curva que eu estava prestes a afiar. 

"Isso é uma espada." Exibi o objeto, balançando um pouco para dar a ela uma pequena demonstração. Ela olhou com admiração infantil e isso me fez sorrir.

"Pra que serve uma es...espada." eu ri quando ela pronunciou o nome da arma e em seguida tentei pensar numa resposta para dar a ela. Acho que cortar a cabeça de um vampiro não é a melhor coisa pra se dizer.

"Eu uso para lutar contra monstros malvados que se escondem no escuro, assim eles não podem assustar ninguém." É, acho que foi uma boa, considerando a expressão impressionada que ela fez.

"Eu também quero ter uma espada e afastar os monstros malvados! Eu posso ter uma espada? Posso? Posso? Posso?!" Eu não esperava por essa, ela está praticamente pulando de emoção.

"Talvez quando for mais velha, por enquanto apenas brinque de bonecas."

"Eu odeio bonecas." 

Eu ri um pouco com a resposta dela, então lembrei que até agora ela não tinha mostrado o que estava escondendo atrás das costas. Hmnnm.

"O que você tem aí atrás?" Eu perguntei.

Ela ficou um pouco tímida e olhou para o chão com um pouco de vergonha. Depois de um minuto inteiro de hesitação ela me mostrou um desenho de uma espécie de lobo afastando duas figuras de homenzinhos que tinham um tipo de…espetos, devem simbolizar lanças. Atrás do lobo havia a figura de uma garotinha.

"É você." Ela falou.

"Esse sou eu?" Perguntei apontando para o lobo, ela confirmou com uma aceno de cabeça.

"E quem é essa garotinha corajosa atrás de mim?" Perguntei apontando para a figura da criança.

"Essa sou eu." Ela falou. Sabendo muito bem o que a figura dos homens representava eu decidi não perguntar. Olhei para ela e aquele mesmo olhar de expectativa estava lá de novo.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou. 

"Eu adorei." Eu respondi dando a ela uma sorriso que ela retribuiu. Meu olfato então permitiu que eu sentisse o cheiro do que era claramente o almoço sendo servido. 

"Está com fome?" Eu perguntei e ela respondeu com um aceno empolgado de cabeça. Eu me abaixei e a peguei no meu braço e comecei a andar pra fora dali.

**Fim do flashback.**

"Tirem as meninas da sala, porque o grande lobo mal, chegou pra aloprar!" 

Eu estacionei a alguns metros distantes do portão da mansão, permitindo que eu tivesse uma boa visão do lugar. É "encantador" pra não dizer outra coisa. Será que Bruce Wayne mora aqui? Meh. 

Ok, a maioria dos mercadores da morte foram para o covil para organizar aquela tentativa de extermínio fracassada, o que quer dizer que os que restam não são muitos e minhas chances de sucesso são maiores.

"Porquinhos porquinhos, me deixem entrar! Porque se pensam que vão me escapar, é melhor se preparar! Porque agora, a bunda vampirica de vocês vai assar."

**Ponto de vista: Kraven.**

Eu gemi de dor quando o buraco onde costumava ficar o meu braço pulsou. Maldito animal nojento! Vou fazê-lo sangrar por ter feito isso! Cerrei os dentes de dor e continuei meu caminho até a câmera dos anciões. Tudo tinha dado errado, mas agora eu tenho a chance de consertar tudo. Assim que eu matar Marcus, o coven será meu para controlar. Há! aquela tola vai se arrepender por não ter aceitado um lugar ao meu lado quando teve a chance.

**SLASH! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Parei no instante que meus ouvidos registraram o que sem sombras de dúvidas eram tiros acompanhados por uma lâmina cortando alguma coisa. Os lycans deviam estar todos em desordem depois do ataque de Viktor, Lucian está morto e o próprio Viktor deveria estar ocupado ou morto agora. Então só pode ser….

**KABOOOM!**

Uma explosão causou um tremor curto, isso era uma grande confirmação de que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, estava simplesmente ocorrendo em cima de nossas cabeças. A lembrança do meu braço sendo reduzido a cinzas, a dor que me causou, a bala acertando um centímetro perto do meu rosto, tudo voltou a minha mente. 

Ele está aqui….

"O que é que tá acontecendo aí em cima?!" Soren perguntou no rádio para os homens que eu ordenei que ficassem lá em cima só por precaução. Não demorou nem um segundo quando a resposta veio pelo rádio.

_ "Estamos sob ataque!" _

Não dei tempo a Soren para responder, invés disso agarrei o rádio dele para falar eu mesmo.

"Aqui é Kraven, quem está atacando você?!"

Apenas tiros foram ouvidos, seguido pelo som de um corpo sendo queimado. Isso continuou por cinco minutos inteiros, apenas para aumentar minha frustração.

"Responda! Maldição!" Eu gritei.

_ "Ele...ele sumiu!"  _ Essa resposta não fez o menor sentido.

"Sumiu? O que diabos você quer dizer com sumiu?!" Eu perguntei com raiva.

_ "Senhor, ele apareceu do nada e derrubou metade dos nossos com...acho que era uma granada. Ramirez está muito ferido, o desgraçado tentou arrancar um pedaço dele!" _ Ele o que?

"O que está dizendo não faz o menor sentido, quem afinal é ele?"

_ "Nós não sabemos, mas com certeza é um lycan." _

Eu soltei um suspiro de aborrecimento quando meus pensamentos se tornaram realidade. Ele estava determinado a me matar, não conheço outro lycan que iria tão longe por algo assim.

"Olha, seu trabalho é o seguinte: acabe com ele! eu não ligo quanta munição vocês tenham que gastar ou quantos membros vocês tenham que perder, mate ele ou eu vou pessoalmente fazer cada um de vocês sofrer por seu fracasso!"

…. silêncio, não tinha nada além de silêncio sendo transmitido no rádio por quase um minuto inteiro. Isso não fez nada além de me deixar mais nervoso. Eu não cheguei tão longe para deixar um animal raivoso estragar tudo!

_ "Você derrubou ele?" _ Relaxei um pouco quando ouvi isso, mas foi de curta duração. O que veio em seguida me fez suar frio.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG!**

"Você matou o alvo?" Perguntei no rádio, sem resposta.

"Responda a minha pergunta! Você matou a droga do alvo?!" Novamente, nada.

Eu estava prestes a gritar novamente quando o som de alguém respirando contra o rádio foi ouvido. Fiquei apenas escutando, sem idéia do que dizer. Sentindo que isso já estava tomando muito tempo, resolvi falar.

"Você...vocês o pegaram?"

_ "Não, não pegaram, mas eu estou indo pegar você." _ Foi tudo que eu ouvi quando a transmissão foi preenchida com nada além de estática. Maldição!

Eu olhei Soren que parecia estar percebendo meu nervosismo, dei a ele um olhar de repreensão. Eu não exibirei fraqueza!

"Suba lá, faça seu trabalho e mate ele. Mate ele agora!"

**Ponto de vista: Brick.**

Esmaguei o rádio do vampiro e deixei o que sobrou cair no chão. Andei até o cadáver que ainda tinha meu machado de batalha cravado no crânio. Eu sempre quis dar uma de Jason naquele remake com potencial de sexta feira, acho que isso meio que concluiu uma meta pessoal, agora está na hora de concluir outra: matar um vampiro burocrata que é covarde demais para erguer a própria espada e me encarar como homem. Ou um homem vampiro.

Fui até o corredor que levava até o elevador dava na câmera dos anciões, até que dei de cara com dois quatro vampiros que já tinham suas armas prontas. Levantei minha MP5 carregada com munição ultravioleta e atirei contra eles, acertando dois deles e reduzindo os a cinzas. Eu me escondi, evitando os tiros dos outros dois que se esconderam.

Aproveitei para recarregar e em seguida corri na direção deles, disparando para mantê-los suprimidos. Alcancei a esquina que eles estavam escondidos e acertei um com a coronha da arma e disparei no peito do outro, reduzindo ele a cinzas. Me preparei para eliminar o último que havia sobrado, mas ele tentou me acertar com um soco que eu desviei e acertei o queixo dele com a coronha da minha arma em retaliação.

Ele se desequilibrou com o golpe e eu aproveitei para acabar com ele a tiros. Com isso feito fui para o elevador, apenas para ser recebido com um chute no diafragma que me fez voar para dentro de um dos quartos. De novo essa merda?!

Me levantei de forma ameaçadora e observei Soren saindo do elevador com uma shotgun em mãos. Ele parecia uma merda, o lado esquerdo do rosto dele estava uma bagunça de carne mutilada e sangue que com certeza vai levar um tempo até se regenerar, típico ataque lycan. Acho que ele ganhou um presentinho durante o ataque ao nosso covil.

"Gostei da cara nova!" Eu zombei, isso fez com que ele atirasse na minha direção. Me esquivei dos tiros e disparei na direção dele. Ele usou as paredes do corredor como cover e funcionou até certo ponto, porque eu simplesmente atirei nelas. As balas atravessaram a estrutura de madeira, acertando o lugar onde ele estava a poucos segundos. Tirei proveito da estrutura enfraquecida e corri em direção a parede que se rompeu.

Atravessei a parede, esbarrando no próprio Soren que ficou surpreso com o meu ataque. Ele tentou me dar um tiro mas eu o empurrei contra a parede, fazendo um rachão nela. Ele tentou mirar em mim de novo, mas eu apenas dei um chute que fez ele soltar a arma. Tentei apontar minha MP5 para a cabeça dele e terminar isso, mas ele apenas correu pra cima de mim e começamos a brigar pelo controle da arma.

Ele fez com que eu apertasse o gatilho, mas errei todos os tiros devido a nossa briga pela MP5. Ele me deu um soco e eu revidei acertando a cara dele com a coronha da arma. Não querendo levar desaforo pra casa, ele me deu uma joelhada no meu abdômen. Eu rosnei de raiva e permiti que meus dentes mudassem e dei uma mordida no lado bom do rosto dele, arrancando um pedaço e fazendo ele soltar um grito de dor.

A MP5 clicou vazia e eu empurrei ambos ele e a arma contra a parede, fazendo a rachadura ficar ainda maior. Ele tentou sacar uma pistola mas eu agarrei a arma e fiz ele apontar pra cima, errando vários tiros e desperdiçando munição. A arma clicou vazia e eu tentei dar um soco que ele bloqueou agarrando meu braço e torcendo atrás das costas, ele então me jogou contra a parede e eu caí de cara no chão quando ela se rompeu sob o impacto.

Comecei a me levantar mas então senti uma dor nas minhas costelas quando Soren me chutou, isso me fez voar para o outro lado do quarto onde eu colidi com uma mesa de vidro. Rolei pro lado, evitando uma faca de prata que foi jogada por ele. Me levantei e rosnei de forma agressiva, em resposta ele tirou o casaco e pegou dois chicotes com pontas de prata.

"Eu havia me esquecido, Lucian contou que você e seus homens eram os torturadores. Bem, vou sentir muita satisfação em fazer você sentir toda a dor que infligiu aos meus companheiros que foram açoitados por vocês sem piedade!"

A resposta dele foi girar o chicote para me atingir, eu rolei para o lado para escapar, mas ele girou o outro chicote que se enrolou perfeitamente ao redor da minha perna. Eu então me senti sendo levantado do ar quando ele me arremessou contra a parede usando o chicote. Atravessei a estrutura de madeira e voltei ao corredor, meus olhos caíram sobre o meu machado de batalha que havia caído quando ele me deu aquele chute surpresa.

Corri para pegar o machado, esquivando de um golpe de chicote de Soren que teria acertado meu meu olho. Sério, qual é o problema dele com rostos? Ele quer me deixar tão feio quanto ele ou é só um fetiche? Meh. Rolei e agarrei o machado, bem a tempo de vê-lo sair pelo buraco e se juntar a mim no corredor. Ele girou o braço esquerdo para trás e tentou me dar uma chicotada que eu desviei , ele então girou o outro braço para enrolar o outro chicote em volta do meu braço.

Eu previ o ataque e agarrei o chicote, fazendo com que minhas mãos queimassem por causa da prata. Usei o machado e cortei. Ele olhou surpreso para sua arma agora destruída e eu usei essa oportunidade para correr ferozmente até ele. Rapidamente fechei a distância entre nós e tentei acertar a cabeça dele com o machado, mas ele se esquivou pro lado, ficando atrás de mim e me dando um chute nas costas que me derrubou no chão.

Me levantei pronto para atacá-lo, mas recuei quando senti o chicote de prata acertar o meu rosto. Me causou grande dor e uma sensação de queimação horrível, mas eu ignorei em pró da batalha. Ele tentou fazer isso de novo mas eu simplesmente arremessei o meu machado na direção dele, acertando-o no braço e fazendo ele recuar com dor. Usei isso e comecei a correr até ele, alcançando-o e dando um uppercut seguido por um chute que no abdômen. 

Me aproveitei da chance que surgiu e agarrei o machado que ainda estava preso em seu braço e puxei bruscamente, fazendo ele se encolher de dor. Tentei acertar ele novamente na cabeça, mas ele se esquivou e fez com que eu acertasse a parede e prendesse o machado nela. Ele sacou uma faca de prata e tentou me apunhalar no rosto, mas eu insisti em puxar o machado da parede bem na hora, cortando ele no abdômen e fazendo ele se afastar um pouco.

Tentei acertá-lo repetidamente, mas ele se esquivou e enfiou a faca no meu peito, torcendo e me fazendo gemer de dor. Eu aproveitei a chance para furá-lo no abdômen com a parte pontuda do cabo do machado e acertá-lo com um soco na cara que o derrubou no chão. Ok, eu já cansei dessa merda. Arranquei a faca do meu peito e joguei ela longe. Então, deixei acontecer.

Meus ossos estalaram e pêlos cresceram quando comecei a fazer a mudança e assumir minha forma de lobo. Senti minhas roupas rasgarem, meus ossos mudarem e meus instintos predatórios emergirem pra fora. Rosnei e rugi de raiva para Soren que estava se levantando mas parou quando me viu totalmente transformado. Ele olhou para o elevador e se levantou apressadamente para tentar fugir, mas ele nem chegou longe porque eu rapidamente o alcancei e agarrei.

Eu o ergui pela garganta e então cravei meus dentes na cara dele, arrancando o que havia sobrado e em seguida partindo pro pescoço que eu rapidamente separei do corpo com os meus dentes. Descartei a carcaça morta e fui para o elevador. A parte racional do meu cérebro permitiu que eu identificasse o botão correto, apertei e fiz minha descida até meu objetivo.

**Nota do autor: eu achei aquela luta de Raze vs Soren no primeiro anjos da noite meio que uma decepção. O cara puxa dois chicotes como se fosse o fodão, só para ser morto igual bosta 5 segundos depois. Tendo isso em mente, decidi fazer dele um desafio de verdade, já que de acordo com o lore ele realmente deveria ter sido um.**

Sai rapidamente do elevador, meus sentidos aguçados me levando diretamente até a minha presa. O cheiro dele estava próximo, assim como a conclusão da minha tarefa. Cheguei até a entrada da câmera onde Kraven e seus homens estavam, nenhum deles havia notado a minha presença e eu me preparei para matá-los. Lambi meus dentes e me preparei para atacá-los, mas aí o inesperado ocorreu.

O chão se partiu e dele saiu uma mistura esquisita de homem e morcego. Ele possuía asas e uma pele totalmente branca e sem pêlos, além de orelhas e nariz de morcego. Sua musculatura e garras lembravam….um lycan. Essa coisa é um híbrido? Me concentrei nos aromas que estavam na sala e consegui detectar o que era claramente o cheiro de um vampiro, mas também havia cheiro de lycan lá. Sim, com certeza um híbrido, mas como isso é possível? Apenas um descendente de corvinus pode…..oh

Puta...merda!

O híbrido que deduzi ser Marcus simplesmente partiu pra cima dos soldados de Kraven. Um por um, ele os partiu e rasgou como se não fossem nada, com esses espinhos estranhos brotando de suas costas. Isso continuou até a sala fica vazia e não restar ninguém além dele e Kraven, que tentou disparar apenas para Marcus empalá-lo contra a parede. Eu simplesmente tomei isso como a minha deixa e voltei para o elevador, apertando o botão e subindo de volta.

Meus ossos estalaram e eu senti meu corpo voltando a sua forma humana e minha parte racional voltando a dominar totalmente meu cérebro de novo. Ele simplesmente se tornou a porra de um híbrido! Se isso não é um grande sinal de muita merda está por vir, eu não sei o que é, só sei que preciso sair daqui e rápido. Nem a pau vou conseguir vencer essa briga no velho estilo mano a mano.

Sai do elevador, mas um pensamento me atingiu: eu estou sem roupa. Fui até uma das pilhas de cinzas de um vampiros que eu havia matado. Ok, ele tem mais ou o menos o meu tamanho e está usando uma roupa meio….bom, gótica. Aquelas calças pretas justas, uma camisa preta sem mangas, botas e um sobretudo que eu com certeza não vou estar usando. Acho que é o que dá pra fazer.

Comecei a me vestir mas então minha audição detectou passos, o que juntando com o cheiro forte e concentrado que eu estava sentindo era um sinal de que acordei a mansão toda nessa pequena batalha e eles estão vindo nessa direção e provavelmente com mercadores da morte prontos para fazer algum lycan sangrar. Corri para um dos quartos, batendo a porta e começando a me vestir. Eu estava prestes a colocar as botas quando as coisas simplesmente pareciam que iam explodir. 

De repente tiros soaram do lado de fora, muitos tiros na verdade. Parecia que uma guerra estava acontecendo nos corredores e vários gritos podiam ser ouvidos. Espera, gritos? O que caralhos está acontecendo? 

Me concentrei meu olfato para ter uma noção de quem estava atacando o que, foi aí que percebi que lá no meio do cheiro de vários vampiro que tinham na mansão, havia aquela mistura de odor entre vampiro e lycan acompanhado pelo cheiro de sangue fresco e desespero.

Marcus. Ele deve ter subido depois de acabar com Kraven. Mas ele está massacrando o próprio coven? Isso não tem nenhum sentido. Acho que não é problema meu de qualquer forma. Vesti a camisa e então reparei que havia uma janela aberta que dava para o lado de fora. Vantagem para os lycans, só precisamos pular e cair de pé. Comecei a ir até a janela, mas parei quando a porta do quarto se abriu e meus olhos e dentes mudaram por puro instinto.

Eu esperava um mercador da morte que provavelmente tentaria me pulverizar com balas de prata ou o próprio Marcus que havia percebido a minha presença e veio aqui para me matar também. Mas a pessoa na minha frente não era nem uma coisa nem outra, era na verdade o oposto. Na minha frente estava uma vampira de olhos olhos azuis e cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros. Ela estava completamente suja de sangue fresco que com certeza não era dela, pois ela não tinha nenhuma ferida que eu pudesse sentir.

Ela me olhou com com surpresa, mas logo se transformou em medo e depois raiva quando ela notou meus olhos e dentes característicos da minha espécie. Isso fez com que os próprios olhos dela mudasse de azul para um azul elétrico intenso e seus dois pares de presa surgissem. Ela começou a chiar pra mim de uma forma vampirica e ameaçadora. Ela estava hostil sem dúvida, mas eu também podia sentir o medo sendo mais predominante do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela não é uma ameaça real pra mim.

Relaxei, deixando que meus olhos e dentes mudassem para sua aparência mais humana e normal. Ela não entanto, não me cedeu a mesma cortesia e apenas continuou assobiando de forma ameaçadora para mim. Eu juro que se as circunstâncias não fossem horríveis, eu acharia bastante engraçado ou até mesmo bonitinho essa tentativa dela de me intimidar.

"Se está tentando me ameaçar com seja lá o que isso for, vai precisar praticar mais." Eu falei de uma forma presunçosa. Isso fez com que ela parasse de assobiar pra mim, mas ela ainda mantinha os olhos brilhando e as presas de fora como uma forma de ameaça. Meh.

Os gritos e luta na mansão me lembraram que eu deveria dar o fora daqui. Eu então a deixei e comecei a ir até a janela e pulei por ela, caindo de pé na grama e então comecei a correr. O cães foram inteligentes o suficiente para ficar longe de mim e não tentaram atrapalhar minha corrida até a cerca que eu pulei com facilidade.

A corrida até o carro foi curta e rápida devido a minha velocidade superior. Eu praticamente pulei para dentro do banco do motorista, colocando o cinto e iniciando o motor. Tudo estava pronto e eu estava prestes a sair quando o inesperado, tipo realmente inesperado aconteceu. Não sei se foi azar ou coincidência ou a porra da vida testando meus conceitos e convicções, mas eu realmente não estava esperando por essa. A vampira loira tinha simplesmente me seguido e estava parada na frente do meu carro, a expressão agressiva se foi, agora só tinha medo no rosto dela.

"...o que você está fazendo?" Perguntei, não tendo certeza se iria gostar da resposta.

Ela hesitou em responder, praticamente ficamos meio minuto inteiro olhando pra cara um do outro enquanto ela decidia se falava alguma coisa ou não. Isso durou até que nós dois ouvimos os tiros de uma M60 sendo disparada, seguido por um grito tão alto e desesperador que até eu fiquei assustado por um segundo.

"Eu vou com você!" O que? Não, não e não. Isso não vai acontecer! Eu já tenho problemas demais e não preciso de mais um que vai me fazer ficar olhando por cima do ombro o tempo todo.

"Você está se ouvindo? Porque deveria! Você não vai vir comigo coisa nenhuma." Eu falei calmamente. Não preciso exibir meu desconforto com a ideia.

"Eu tenho que ir com você, se eu ficar aqui aquele monstro vai me matar!" Ela gritou tentando argumentar. Meu deus, porque esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo? Existem vários lycans com uma predisposição melhor que a minha pra esse tipo de coisa.

"Apenas corra até chegar a cidade ou peça um Uber. Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que sou seu único meio de sair daqui?"

Ela estava prestes a me responder quando uma explosão desviou nossa atenção de volta para a mansão. Eu pude sentir o que era claramente o cheiro de fogo, fogo naquela estrutura de madeira vai se espalhar e consumir tudo rapidamente, o que significa que não falta muito para Marcus sair pela porta da frente a qualquer momento. Merda, merda! Foda-se esse gene de corvinus ou o que que quer que seja!

"Eu vou ser amaldiçoado…. Entra logo nesse carro antes que eu mude de ideia!" 

Sem perder tempo ela correu para o banco do passageiro, esperei ela colocar o cinto e pisei fundo no acelerador. Mantive meus olhos fixos na estrada o tempo todo enquanto a mansão que logo seria consumida pelas chamas ficava cada vez mais distante até que desapareceu completamente de vista. 

Soltei um suspiro muito longo de aborrecimento e cansaço. No que foi que eu me meti?

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Funeral

Dizem que você as vezes acaba entrando naqueles momentos constrangedores de silêncio onde nenhum dos dois sabe o que dizer. Eu já vi isso acontecer com o cara que não consegue falar com aquela menina que ele gosta, com aquelas duas pessoas que não querem nem olhar nos olhos uma da outra mas acabaram sentando juntos no trem. Mas o que fazer quando quem está do lado é o seu inimigo natural declarado por todos?

Desde que deixamos a mansão eu apenas dirigi e Erika, como ela disse que se chamava, apenas ficou olhando pela janela o tempo todo e não disse uma palavra. Preciso ressaltar, ela cheira a medo e nervosismo puro. Acho que ela está pensando se não apenas trocou um monstro por outro. Viktor realmente nos transformou nos vilões desse conto de fadas doentio que ele contou durante esses séculos inteiros, não foi?

"Tem lenço umedecido no porta luvas." Eu falei. Ela ainda estava suja de sangue fresco e eu não preciso ser um babaca. Não é só porque eu não queria que ela estivesse aqui que eu preciso deixá-la nesse estado.

Ela moveu relutantemente sua mão para abrir o porta luvas e depois de um momento curto de hesitação, pegou os lenços e começou a limpar um pouco do sangue. 

"Obrigado." 

Eu dei um aceno de cabeça em resposta e continuei prestando atenção na estrada. Temos um híbrido milenar e homicida voando por aí atrás de sabe-se lá o que, embora chamá-lo de homicida seja um pouco hipócrita da minha parte. Falando em morte e homicídio, ainda preciso lidar com Lucian. Esse pensamento fez com que desse uma olhada no corpo pelo espelho retrovisor, vendo meu movimento, Erika seguiu meu olhar e rapidamente voltou a olhar para frente com espanto.

Eu achava que ela não poderia ficar mais nervosa, mas aparentemente eu me enganei. Existe um cheiro bem distinto provavelmente causado pela adrenalina quando os humanos estão nervosos ou com medo. É impossível que uma pessoa normal sinta, mas nós lycans podemos sentir o cheiro de longe. Mesmo vampiros sendo tão diferentes dos humanos quanto nós somos deles, não são exceção a regra. Erika está simplesmente transbordando nesse cheiro agora.

"Eu não o matei. Ele era...um amigo meu. Estou mantendo o corpo por questões pessoais." Eu falei para tranquilizá-la, isso fez ela soltar um suspiro curto de alívio que ela rapidamente escondeu.

"O que era...o que era aquela coisa na mansão?" Ela perguntou, dessa vez ela estava me olhando nos olhos. Ok, agora estou impressionado. Não deve ter sido fácil fazer isso dado o medo que ela demonstrou ter por mim.

Bom, agora entra a questão: dizer ou não dizer? Selene pareceu ter conhecimento prévio sobre como um descendente de corvinus poderia suportar ambos os vírus, o que indica que pelo menos a maioria dos vampiros sabe. Além disso, ela acabou de ver a casa dela ser destruída e muitos que ela conhecia serem mortos por um escroto voador, acho que posso simpatizar com a situação dela e dar alguma explicação.

"Aquilo era um híbrido de vampiro e lycan, muito furioso e muito forte se a minha teoria estiver correta."

Ela me olhou com espanto e descrença quando registrou o que eu acabei de dizer. É, acho que ela não sabia, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Só espero que ela não pense que eu tive algum envolvimento no que aconteceu.

"Eu pensei que ninguém poderia suportar os dois vírus." Ela falou. É até que ela está aceitando bem.

"E geralmente esse é o caso, mas acho que você deve ter ouvido a lenda dos filhos do clan corvinus?" Eu perguntei e ela respondeu com um aceno lento de cabeça.

"Aparentemente, os portadores dessa linhagem podem carregar ambos os vírus sem nenhum tipo de problema." Eu continuei.

"Isso ainda não explica como aquela coisa apareceu." Ela falou.

"Aquela coisa é o ancião do seu clan," minha resposta fez com que ela me desse um olhar cético. "Se minha dedução estiver correta, aquele era Marcus com muito esteróide lupino. De alguma forma ele teve contato com sangue lycan."

"Isso parece loucura." Foi a resposta dela, embora ela parecesse mais chocada do que descrente.

"Você quase foi morta por um filho da puta que parece o Ozzy Osbourne fazendo cosplay de Batman, faça as contas e me diga o resultado."

Ela não disse nada e voltamos ao silêncio de antes. Talvez ela precise de tempo, ou talvez ela apenas pense que eu sou um mentiroso, eu não ficaria surpreso se fosse a segunda opção. De qualquer forma, tenho outros problemas. Como o fato de que não falta muito pro sol nascer e eu tenho um passageiro que não gosta muito de luz solar.

Estamos numa estrada não muito movimentada que nos dá uma vista para uma área rural. Basicamente, estamos no meio de lugar nenhum. Mas acho que se ainda não fomos atacados pelo amigo alad,o então devemos estar fazendo progresso. Preciso de um lugar, preciso me organizar e rever minhas opções e decidir qual o próximo curso de ação. Preciso de….

"Providência." 

"O que?" Erika me perguntou, acho que falei em voz alta. Meh. 

"Acho que nossa sorte está ficando melhor." Eu falei apontando para frente na estrada. Ela olhou para ver ao que eu estava me referindo e lá estava.

Um hotel que não era lá essas coisas, mas serviria ao seu propósito: permitir que eu descansasse um pouco e criasse um plano que não envolva ficar dirigindo por aí igual um adolescente que vai pro texas e encontra o caroneiro maluco. Além do mais, talvez, apenas talvez eu possa aproveitar para beber uma cerveja ou fumar um cigarro. Faz tempo que não fumo.

Eu olhei para ela e a cara que ela estava fazendo quase me fez rir! Eu precisei segurar o riso, mas acabou escapando e me rendendo um olhar de aborrecimento dela. Ok, estou lidando com uma chiquérrima então.

"Você vai parar aqui?" Ela me perguntou de uma forma como se estivesse torcendo para que eu dissesse não.

"Qual é o problema? Um humilde hotel não é adequado para vossa sofisticação? Talvez eu possa fazer com que eles providenciem um bom vinho inglês e umas muhteşem kestane!" Eu falei de forma zombeteira, isso valeu outro olhar aborrecido dela.

"Muito engraçado…" parecia que ela ia dar um bom retorno, mas achou melhor não. Ela precisa parar com essa ideia besta de que vou mutilá-la ou seja lá o que ela pensa que vou fazer. 

"Olha, estamos meio longe de qualquer lugar melhor e o sol está para nascer. Como sei que você não quer virar cinzas, é melhor já ir se acostumando." Eu falei e acelerei o carro, parando em uma das vagas livres que tinha no estacionamento do lugar.

"Alugue um quarto." Eu falei, pegando minha carteira e entregando o dinheiro pra ela.

"Porque você não faz isso?" Ela vai dificultar tudo agora?

"Porque minha querida, estou simplesmente sujo de sangue," Gesticulei para onde ainda havia sangue em mim, a maior parte derivado de Soren quando o rasguei. "E você está mais limpa." 

Embora ela provavelmente precisa de um banho assim como eu, mas ela fez um bom trabalho removendo o sangue com os lenços. Além do mais, ela pode muito bem fugir com o carro.

Ela pegou o dinheiro da minha mão de má vontade e saiu do carro. Ok, agora isso deixa apenas uma coisa para cuidar. Peguei uma calça mais tática e militarizado que eu havia guardado de reserva, uma camisa vermelha pra mim e uma blusa preta e jeans feminino para meu mais novo problema. Se Kate visse isso, ela provavelmente tentaria me matar. Mas é como diz o ditado: o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Peguei as roupas e o corpo de Lucian e sai do carro, bem a tempo de ver Erika voltando da recepção com uma chave. Eu a segui até o quarto número 15 que ficava no térreo, ela abriu a porta e me deu um olhar de estranheza quando me viu carregando o corpo. Eu ignorei e dei uma olhada no ambiente "acolhedor" na minha frente. Era um quarto pequeno com uma TV e um banheiro, não muito surpreendente ela pegou o quarto com duas camas de solteiros, esperta.

Fui até a cama que eu estaria usando e deitei o corpo de Lucian nela, deixando a cabeça ao lado. Olhei para Erika que estava observando com uma expressão que era uma mistura de estranheza e repulsa.

"Você realmente precisa deixar isso aqui?" Ela perguntou com apreensão.

"O porta malas não tem muito espaço. além do mais, se eu deixar ele no carro alguém vai ver e chamar a polícia. Qual o problema? Não consegue aguentar um cadáver?" Eu perguntei de um jeito medonho, mas na verdade eu estava tentando mexer com ela. Acho que não me sai muito bem, porque ela estava me dando um olhar meio que furioso….

"Olha aqui, eu não lido com esse tipo de droga todos os dias! Eu era apenas uma empregada cuidando da minha própria vida quando você e seus amigos selvagens e psicopatas apareceram e fizeram tudo desmoronar!" Ela gritou pra mim. Agora a culpa disso é minha? Pelo amor de deus!

"Eu não coloquei fogo na sua preciosa mansão. E me diga, como exatamente isso é minha culpa? Seu chefe babaca começou isso quando fez da minha família escrava." Eu falei calmamente. Não vou gritar com ela e transformar isso numa briga.

"Eu não acredito em você." Ela falou, a voz dela estava baixa mas ainda tinha um pouco de raiva.

"Nossas respectivas casas foram destruídas, eu diria que não tem razão para eu mentir não é?" Deixei as roupas dela na cama que estava sobrando e comecei a ir em direção a porta.

"O chuveiro você sabe muito bem onde fica, pode usar essas roupas quando acabar." Abri a porta e sai do quarto, dando a ela um tempo sozinha e partindo pra resolver meus próprios assuntos. 

**Ponto de vista: Erika.**

Soltei um suspiro alto de aborrecimento e me sentei na cama. Apoiei minha cabeça nas minhas mãos, respirando pesadamente enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Como isso tudo foi acontecer? Num minuto tudo estava calmo e no outro…aquela coisa apareceu e eu fiquei apavorada, sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer, mas isso? Isso foi a pior ideia que já tive. Ele provavelmente vai me matar a qualquer momento, e mesmo que ele não faça, a aliança vai por eu ter me associado com um do tipo dele.

"Calma Erika, você vai ficar bem. Você só precisa passar por isso e tudo vai acabar bem." Falei para mim mesma, tentando me convencer de que eram mais do que palavras de conforto. 

Apesar do quão complicado tudo está, as palavras do lycan... Brick como ele disse que se chamava, passaram na minha cabeça. 'seu chefe fez da minha família escrava.' acho que não importa se isso é verdade ou não, tudo foi reduzido a cinzas e eu preciso me concentrar em não acabar tendo o mesmo destino. 

Fui até às cortinas que estavam fechadas e espiei levemente através delas, vendo o céu começando a ficar um pouco mais claro por causa do nascer do sol que se aproximava. Ótimo! Não posso ir a lugar nenhum mesmo que eu queira, porque vou acabar virando cinzas! Agarrei o abajur próximo e o arremessei contra a parede com raiva, isso criou um grande rachão e eu pude sentir minhas presas se alongando por causa da minha raiva.

Tomei um minuto para me acalmar, fazendo minhas presas se retrair. O cheiro de sangue que havia se secado na minha roupa trouxe de volta as lembranças do tiroteio e todo mundo sendo despedaçado por aquela coisa, também me lembrou do quanto eu precisava de um banho.

Peguei as roupas que ele havia deixado e fui para o banheiro, tentando o meu melhor para evitar olhar o cadáver na cama ao lado. Ughh…. Fui para o banheiro e fechei a porta, me despindo e colocando a roupa suja num canto e deixando o par de roupas novas em cima da pia onde eu poderia pegar. Liguei a água e senti uma onda de alívio quando a água quente tocou meu corpo. Apesar da minha temperatura baixa, ainda era relaxante. 

Comecei a esfregar o sangue do meu corpo, permitindo que a água e o sabonete limpasse toda a impureza. A situação era horrível, acabar num quarto de hotel com um lycan e um cadáver de uma pessoa aleatória não era o que eu esperava. Acho que ninguém poderia prever que tudo isso daria tão errado quando Selene despertou Viktor pelas costas de Kraven. Talvez se ela não fosse tão teimosa, e ele tivesse enxergado que eu poderia ter dado a ele tudo que ela não podia, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

Desliguei a água quando terminei de me enxaguar. Peguei a toalha e comecei a me secar, até que ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir, o odor reconhecível foi o suficiente para eu saber que Brick Havia voltado. Ignorei a presença dele e continuei me secando, isso até que ele bateu na porta e me deu um susto.

"Desculpe atrapalhar seu tempo de embelezamento, mas eu também preciso usar o banheiro!" Eu só pude revirar os olhos com o comentário dele, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder.

Comecei a me vestir, surpreendentemente as roupas couberam em mim perfeitamente, embora não seja algo que eu usasse normalmente. Meu cabelo ainda não estava totalmente seco, mas eu não me importei e apenas sai do banheiro. Brick estava enrolando o cadáver numa espécie de lençol, o que ele pretende fazer?

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei, eu estava um pouco curiosa.

"Deixando ele pronto." Ele respondeu de forma curta e mal elaborada.

"Para?"

"Para a partida dele desse mundo." Ele falou. Isso não fez muito sentido. Ele pretende enterrá-lo?

"Você quer dizer que vai enterrá-lo?" Perguntei.

"Alguma coisa assim." Ele respondeu e então foi em direção ao banheiro. Minha atenção foi para a mesa do quarto que agora tinha uma faca, um marcador e um mapa sobre ela. Me aproximei dos itens, examinando com cuidado. 

"Antes que você pense em pegar a faca, saiba que a lâmina é feita de aço!" Ele gritou de dentro do banheiro, tirando minha atenção dos objetos.

"Eu não ia…." Me virei para olhar para ele e dar algum tipo de resposta, mas parei quando vi que estava de costas pra mim e sem camisa. Apesar dele ter alguns músculos, provavelmente derivados da "condição" dele, não foi isso que prendeu a minha atenção. As costas dele estavam simplesmente cheias de cicatrizes horríveis, algumas pareciam ter sido causadas por algum tipo de objeto afiado enquanto as outras pareciam marcas de açoitamento…. No que foi que ele se meteu?

"Se você gosta tanto assim de ficar olhando, eu poderia fazer um show se você tiver alguns trocados." As palavras dele por alguma razão me fizeram corar e eu rapidamente desviei o olhar. 

"Eu não estava olhando!" Eu gritei, seja por eu estar embaraçada ou pelo tom de zombaria dele que me deixa irritada.

"Você ficou me encarando mas não estava olhando? Estou entendendo muito bem essa sua lógica." Ele falou, se virando para olhar pra mim com um sorriso presunçoso que me fez querer rasgar a garganta dele! 

Respirei fundo para me acalmar, quando recuperei a compostura respondi: "eu estava olhando suas cicatrizes. Achei que lycans se curassem rápido."

O sorriso presunçoso e a expressão brincalhona no rosto dele desapareceram quase que instantaneamente quando eu disse isso, dando lugar a um rosto sério com desconforto e raiva mal contida. Embora a raiva não estivesse sendo apontada pra mim, era mais como se ele estivesse lembrando de algo que o deixava com raiva.

"Elas foram colocadas aí antes da minha transformação. Não dá pra curar o que já está cicatrizado, não é mesmo?" Foi a resposta dele. Eu não respondi nada e apenas entramos num silêncio constrangedor.

"Parece que elas serviram direitinho em você." Ele falou, indicando as roupas que eu estava usando.

"Porque você as tinha em primeiro lugar?" Perguntei, afinal não parece uma coisa comum um lycan ter roupas femininas. 

"Eram da minha ex namorada, como vocês duas são parecidas, eu achei que caberia em você. Acho que eu não estava enganado quanto a isso." Ele falou, me olhando de cima a baixo de uma forma sugestiva e maliciosa.

"Você não deveria tomar banho? Sabe, o ar não está cheirando muito bem desde que você voltou." Eu falei para fazer com que ele parasse de me olhar daquele jeito. Talvez em outro lugar e com outra pessoa esse tipo de joguinho poderia até ser interessante, mas eu ainda não fiquei louca para brincar de flertes com um lycan

"Você não estava ligando pra como eu cheiro quando estava comendo minhas costas com os olhos." Ele falou, parecendo não ter se incomodado com o que eu havia dito e mantendo um sorriso convencido no rosto. 

Seu comentário e sorriso irritante apenas renderam a ele uma carranca de aborrecimento minha, além dos meus olhos, que eu transformei em sua cor mais azulada e elétrica numa espécie de ameaça. Ele apenas riu com diversão e fechou a porta do banheiro.

"Idiota!"

"Eu ouvi isso, Erika!" Ele gritou de dentro do banheiro, sua irritação me fez sorrir de satisfação.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para os itens na mesa, especificamente o mapa. Era um mapa de toda a região local, o que ele pretende fazer com isso? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho alto de tecido sendo rasgado vindo de dentro do banheiro. Isso me fez pular de susto. O que ele está fazendo? Sacudi esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e ignorei, é melhor se eu não souber.

Descartei o mapa e fui para minha cama, fazendo o máximo possível para não olhar para o cadáver na cama ao lado. Só agora que eu percebi que a cabeça estava faltando e isso não ajudou a melhorar o fato de que vou ter que ficar mais ou menos perto disso. Meu foco em não olhar para o cadáver foi de pouca duração, porque não demorou muito para que Brick saísse do banheiro. Ele havia substituído suas roupas antigas por uma camisa vermelha e uma calça meio militarizada.

Ele foi até o cadáver, agarrando agulha e linha que ele havia deixado ao lado da cabeceira da cama e começou a costurar a cabeça de volta ao corpo. Eu estremeci com a visão grotesca e rapidamente desviei o olhar. Isso apenas serviu para o entretenimento dele, que começou a rir da minha reação. Besta!

"Você precisa mesmo fazer isso aqui?" Eu perguntei, embora fosse mais uma pergunta retórica.

"Não é como se eu pudesse fazer isso lá fora onde qualquer um pode me ver. Apenas não olhe, vou acabar antes que você perceba."

Eu segui o conselho dele e tentei não olhar enquanto ele continuou suturando o corpo. Eu não sei porque ele está fazendo isso, mas na verdade nem quero, só quero que ele termine logo. Me virei para olhar quando ouvi o som da linha sendo cortada, ele estava agora enfaixando a cabeça como fez com o resto do corpo. Ele então se levantou e jogou o cadáver por cima do ombro.

"Eu não vou demorar," ele disse indo em direção a porta. "Vai demorar até escurecer e…. você parece cansada, acho que deveria tentar dormir um pouco." Ele então saiu e trancou a porta, me deixando sozinha novamente.

Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e foi só nesse momento que eu percebi o quanto eu estava cansada. Decidi ouvir o conselho dele e fechei meus olhos, deixando que meu corpo descansasse e que o sono viesse.

**Ponto de vista: Brick.**

Parei em frente ao carro, pegando uma carteira de cigarros e colocando no meu bolso. Depois disso fui em direção a mata onde tudo estaria preparado. Vou te contar, essa brincadeira está ficando cada vez mais maluca. Primeiro temos descendentes humanos de uma lenda que foi reescrita por um maníaco, depois temos híbridos em todos os formatos e cores. E pra completar, estou de babá de uma vampira.

Se você me dissesse cem anos atrás que eu estaria fazendo isso, eu teria dito que você precisa de um psicólogo. Bem...as coisas são como são, vamo apenas seguir o fluxo e torcer para que nada pior aconteça, pelo menos temos um rosto bonito para melhorar as coisas…

Ou só pra te matar enquanto você dorme, seu idiota!

Cheguei a área isolada que eu havia preparado. Não é muito longe do hotel, mas está afastado o suficiente para que ninguém perceba o que vai acontecer. Limpei o lugar o melhor que pude com o tempo limitado que tenho, acho que é o melhor que vou conseguir de qualquer forma. Havia um pequeno lugar feito de madeira que eu fiz para deitar o corpo, não é muito refinado mas dá pra trabalhar. Fui até ele e coloquei cuidadosamente o corpo de Lucian em cima.

"Você merecia coisa melhor, chefe. Bom...acho que ao menos você está com Sonja de novo ou...algo assim."

Não sou bom com despedidas e muito menos funerais. Queria que tivesse outra forma de fazer isso. Na verdade, existem outras formas de fazer isso, mas não é nada que eu conheça ou que eu saiba fazer. Tudo que eu posso oferecer para ele nesse momento é... fé. Uma fé imposta e condicionada que nunca foi minha pra início de conversa, mas é tudo que tenho.

Me ajoelhei em frente ao corpo. Não faço uma oração desde a batalha de varna, olhando assim parece que foi ontem quando tudo aconteceu. Não importa, o império junto com toda aquela….causa foi varrida pela história.

Fechei os meus olhos, curvando minha cabeça e comecei: "Ó Deus, perdoe nossos vivos e nossos mortos, aqueles que estão presentes entre nós e aqueles que estão ausentes, nossos jovens e velhos, nossos homens e nossas mulheres. Ó Deus, quem quer que você mantenha vivo, mantenha-o vivo no Islã, e quem quer que você cause a morte, faça com que ele morra com fé."

"Ó Deus, perdoe-o e tenha piedade dele, mantenha-o são e salvo perdoe-o, honre seu descanso e facilite sua entrada; lave-o com água, neve e saraiva, e limpe-o do pecado, como uma roupa branca é lavada de sujeira."

"Oh Deus, dê-lhe um lar melhor que seu lar e uma família melhor do que sua família. Ó Deus, admita-o no Paraíso e proteja-o do tormento da sepultura e do tormento do fogo do Inferno; faça sua sepultura espaçosa e encha-a de luz. "

Abri os meus olhos e levantei minha cabeça novamente.

"Que a paz e a benção de Deus estejam com você, Lucian." Me levantei e fui até o corpo, pegando o isqueiro que havia no meu bolso.

Ascendi a madeira e fiquei observando enquanto o fogo começava a se espalhar e envolver o corpo lentamente. É isso Lucian, é o melhor que posso fazer por você. Vá em paz.

Os próximos minutos não foram nada além de silêncio e quietude. Fiquei lá, observando o fogo consumir o corpo junto com todo o resto. Não é um funeral turco tradicional, mas eu nunca fui muito tradicionalista. Achei que enterrá-lo aqui não seria a forma correta de fazer isso, ele merecia algo mais.

Quando o fogo consumiu o corpo, eu apenas fiquei olhando as chamas se espalhando e continuando a queimar. Como as coisas mudaram…. Num instante estávamos com a vantagem e no outro, fazendo acordos e se escondendo. Agora chegamos a isso, desordem, traição, perdas e caos. Talvez, em algum lugar havia a chance de que tudo pudesse ter sido diferente? Acho que não dá pra saber agora.

"Descanse em paz, velho amigo." 

Peguei um cigarro e usei o isqueiro para acender, dei uma longa tragada e comecei a me afastar do local e voltar por onde eu tinha vindo. 

Foi um passeio curto, eu apenas andei sem prestar muita atenção ao redor, perdido nos meus pensamentos. Cheguei ao hotel, indo diretamente para o quarto. Apaguei o cigarro e entrei.

"Querida estou em…" eu me preparei para gritar apenas para dar um susto ou apenas mexer com ela, mas o que eu estava vendo me fez parar.

Ela estava dormindo, parece que seguiu meu conselho pra variar. Ela tinha uma expressão pacífica enquanto dormia, não tinha mais medo, raiva ou o cansaço de antes. Ela estava apenas dormindo profundamente, como se tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas não tivesse acontecido. Era até invejável.

Tenho que admitir, ela não é feia e parece até mesmo agradável olhando daqui…

Sacudi esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e fui até a mesa onde eu havia deixado algumas coisas, pegando uma cadeira e me sentando em frente a ela. É, acho que posso analisar as coisas e fazer alguns pontos, como por exemplo: Marcus. 

Ele é o maior x dessa grande questão. Não sou perito na hierarquia dos clans e todas aquelas regras que nem os próprios antigos seguem, mas sou versado em hierarquia o suficiente pra saber que com Viktor morto(supondo que Selene e Michael conseguiram matá-lo) e Amélia em fuga, isso colocaria Marcus como a nova cabeça da cobra. 

"Então porque matar todos e depois queimar o lugar?"

Nada disso faz o menor sentido! Peguei o mapa, tentando ter uma noção de onde ele poderia ir a seguir. Se ele está disposto a destruir o próprio clan sem nem piscar, não quero nem imaginar o que ele fará com os lycans ou qualquer um que cruzar o caminho dele. Pra derrubar esse cara vou precisar de artilharia pesada, coisa que não tenho comigo aqui. Sobrou munição para MP5 além de uma reserva e mais duas desert eagle com munição extra, mas não acho que vai ajudar.

"Estamos limitados e sem muito conhecimento da ameaça pairando sobre nossas cabeças, foda-se essa merda!" Falei um pouco mais alto do que eu gostaria, fazendo Erika se revirar um pouco onde ela estava deitada. 

Só agora que lembrei que não durmo já faz um tempo, mesmo com o lance da cura rápida e todos os atributos melhorados, eu ainda preciso dormir. Sendo honesto, também estou meio cansado. Lutar com um ancião, ter uma espada cravada no meu peito e sair na mão com um açoitador milenar cansa muito.

Descartei o mapa e fui até a cama que estava sobrando, tirando as botas e me deitando nela. É, pra uma cama de hotel barato até que é confortável, melhor que as camas improvisadas do covil. Relaxei, desfrutando do conforto temporário que eu teria que abandonar logo. Não que fizesse diferença, já estou acostumado.

"Hora de puxar alguns Z.*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Memórias e revelações

"Por favor, tenha piedade!" 

As súplicas do aldeão significaram tão pouco para mim quanto às dos outros que tentaram pedir por misericórdia, então apenas lhe dei a mesma resposta que eu havia dado aos outros: cravar minha espada através de sua boca, terminando sua vida.

Me afastei do corpo e segui para a porta da igreja onde os últimos sobreviventes e remanescentes da defesa dessa aldeia estavam. A porta estava trancada, o que apenas me fez rir alto e histericamente devido a ironia dessa ação.

"Trancaram as portas? Onde está aquela fé inabalável de que deus vai proteger todos vocês?!" Gritei, batendo na porta algumas vezes com o meu punho.

"Quero essa porta abaixo!" Ordenei aos meus homens que prontamente trouxeram o aríete e começaram a impactar contra a porta de madeira.

"Força! Se não trouxerem essa porta a baixo, eu mesmo vou colocar cada um de vocês nas estacas que estão reservadas para essas pessoas!" Eu gritei para que eles aumentassem seus esforços e também para deixá-los cientes do destino que os esperava se eles não cumprissem a tarefa.

Eles dobraram as batidas, mantendo um ritmo rápido e forte, criando cada vez mais rachões na porta. Em pouco tempo ela desmoronou sobre nossas constantes investidas e desmoronou. Eu sorri maliciosamente e saquei minha espada, entrando correndo no local e acertando a cabeça de um soldado com a minha espada.

Mais cinco restantes surgiram, mas meus homens apenas entraram depois de mim e começaram a combatê-los. Esquivei do golpe de espada de outro soldado, ele nunca teve uma chance, pois bloquiei seu segundo golpe com um próprio da minha espada e em seguida cravei meu punhal através do seu olho. 

"Patético." Cuspi no corpo e fui para os fundos onde os sobreviventes provavelmente estão escondidos. Caminhei de forma calma e sem nenhum tipo de pressa, apenas apreciando o momento. Quando alcancei a porta, apenas abri de forma lenta.

"Seus líderes e reis que deveriam protegê-los, não colocaram as necessidades de vocês acima do próprio orgulho quando decidiram não pagar o tributo do sultão. Agora serão vocês que pagarão, com suas vidas!" Falei alto quando entrei na sala dos fundos, observando todas as pessoas encolhidas abraçando seus familiares, outras apenas orando.

Ergui minha espada e me preparei para matá-los, mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer, porque eles simplesmente viraram cinzas na minha frente. Eu congelei com o que acabou de acontecer e sai da sala, voltando para o salão onde meus homens estavam. Mas eles apenas haviam sumido também.

Isso não fazia sentido, mas não tive tempo de pensar sobre isso quando de repente todas pessoas que eu havia massacrado até a chegar aqui, surgiram do nada. Todas elas, inclusive alguns dos meus soldados que foram mortos na invasão, estavam de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa.

Me movi lentamente em direção a saída, mas parece que meus movimentos o despertaram desse transe e eles abriram seus olhos para me encarar. Acho que olhos não é a melhor palavra, porque simplesmente não havia olhos, apenas um buraco negro vazando sangue no rosto de todos eles. Comecei a suar de nervoso com a imagem grotesca e não natural e me preparei para correr, mas meu corpo não estava me obedecendo.

"Assassino!" Um deles gritou, apontando seu dedo pra mim.

"Assassino!" "Monstro!" "Selvagem!" "Blasfemo!" 

Todos eles diziam coisas diferentes em entonações diferentes, mas todos tinham o mesmo dedo acusador apontado para mim.

"Eu apenas segui ordens" respondi, tentando manter a calma e de alguma forma mudar a situação.

"Mentiras," um dos meus homens que exibia a mesma aparência bizarra falou. "Você disse que seguiu ordens, mas a verdade é que você gostava de matar!"

"Eu não-"

"Você mata e se deleita com o sangue de inocentes, suas ordens são apenas uma desculpa para fazer o que você bem entende, sem se importar com os que sofrem!" Uma mulher com a garganta cortada falou, me interrompendo.

"Isso não é verdade!" Eu gritei em negação. Sou apenas um soldado como qualquer outro, eu sigo ordens e nada mais.

"Assassino!" "Assassino!" "Assassino!" "Assassino!" "Assassino!" "Assassino!"

Todos eles falaram numa forma sincronizada e doentia enquanto marchavam na minha direção. Eu tentei correr, até mesmo sacar minha espada para ter uma chance de lutar, mas meu corpo não respondia de nenhuma forma.

Esforcei e lutei, tentando mover meus músculos, mas nada aconteceu. Eles estavam praticamente em cima de mim agora e começaram a me rasgar. Senti minha pele sendo arrancada, meus olhos sendo puxados e meus ossos sendo quebrados enquanto eu soltava um grito que simplesmente saiu inaudível e sem som, como se estivesse abafado. Dor inundou meu corpo como uma espécie de praga e a escuridão consumiu todos meus sentidos quando a luz deixou meus olhos.

* * *

Me levantei apressadamente e com meu coração acelerado a mil. Não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que eu estava rosnando, com meus dentes e olhos mudados e minha mão apertando alguma coisa de forma brusca e violenta.

Respirei fundo para tentar me acalmar e recuperar o controle de mim mesmo, quando meu coração voltou a um ritmo estável e meus sentidos se ajustaram, pude ver o que eu estava apertando. Merda…

Eu estava simplesmente em cima da própria Erika no chão, minha mão estava apertando seu pescoço e ela tinha um olhar de puro pavor por trás dos olhos que brilhavam em sua cor vampirica elétrica. Senti um chute nas minhas bolas e isso fez com que eu me encolhesse de dor e caísse sentado no chão.

Cacete! Ela simplesmente acabou de me chutar bem no saco! Gemi um pouco com dor enquanto a sensação horrível e dolorosa continuava nas minhas partes baixas, fazendo com que eu agarrasse meu saco com dor. Porra….

Ela tossiu um pouco, tocando levemente sua garganta que provavelmente estava dolorida. Apesar da dor, fiz um esforço e me sentei na cama. Erika fez questão de ficar contra a parede, mantendo uma certa distância e olhando pra mim com cautela, seus olhos ainda estavam azul elétrico. Não posso dizer que culpo ela, eu quase a matei. Se eu não tivesse me acalmado a tempo, não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido.

Agora ela tem uma razão para estar com medo de mim.

"Me desculpa, eu não queria ferir você. Você tá bem?" Falei, tentando melhorar um pouco essa situação de merda. Um pedido de desculpas não vai ser o bastante pra compensar o fato de que eu quase a esganei.

"Eu não….eu vou ficar bem." Foi a resposta desajeitada e desconfortável dela. 

"Olha, eu sinto muito de verdade! Eu realmente não queria machucar-"

"Eu não culpo você." Ela me interrompeu, me fazendo ficar um pouco chocado. Ela não me culpa? Eu a ataquei e não foi no bom sentido, ela deveria me culpar!

"Você não me culpa?" Perguntei, não entendendo muito bem o raciocínio dela. "Bem, eu me culpo e você também deveria me culpar! Eu podia ter te matado!"

Ela se moveu lentamente e de forma cuidadosa, sentando na cama na minha frente e olhando pra mim. Ela não parecia estar chateada, mas eu ainda pude ver o olhar atento e cuidadoso que ela estava me dando.

"Eu vi você tremendo e gritando um pouco enquanto estava dormindo," ela falou, me olhando fixo nos olhos. "Eu tentei acordar você pra te ajudar ou qualquer coisa assim, acho que isso também foi minha culpa."

Por essa….eu não esperava. Eu estava disposto a deixar ela seguir sozinha depois desse pequeno incidente, mas ela simplesmente vai… entender? Ela pode não ser uma mercadora da morte, mas com certeza tem muita coragem. Não conheço muitos humanos ou vampiros sem experiência de luta que continuariam na presença de um Lycan que os atacou, mesmo que por acidente.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão passiva e atenciosa que me levou de chocado a totalmente descrente.

"Hein?" Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Você quer falar sobre o que está te atormentando durante o sono?" Ela perguntou um pouco mais impaciente dessa vez, acho que minha reação besta a irritou.

"Olha Erika….eu agradeço o interesse, mas porque está tão atenciosa comigo nesse momento?" Nós fomos civilizados um com o outro até agora, mas ela com certeza não confia em mim. Então porque isso agora?

"Já que eu vou ter que dormir sobre o mesmo teto que você, eu acho que seria melhor se você não tentasse me matar durante o sono!" Ela falou com um pouco de humor irônico, me fazendo rir.

"Acho que ninguém iria querer isso." Eu falei rindo um pouco.

"Mas falando sério, você parecia estar revivendo algo horrível. Não foi a primeira vez, não foi?"

"Não…" respondi depois de um minuto de hesitação. Estou mesmo falando com ela sobre isso?

"Eu vi a cara que você fez quando falei das suas cicatrizes, não precisa ser muito inteligente pra saber que você tem muita bagagem emocional, Gabriel," fiquei um pouco surpreso por ela usar meu primeiro nome, já que quase ninguém faz isso, mas apenas deixei que ela continuasse. "O que fizeram com você?"

Soltei um longo suspiro de cansaço. Olhei pra ela e quase me surpreendi. A vampira que me olhou com agressividade quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, agora estava me olhando com um olhar condolente e paciente. Falar com ela realmente é uma boa ideia? Nem Nádia sabe, nunca disse nada a ela porque sempre tive medo que ela me visse….como um monstro. Droga... acho que conversar com estranhos pode ser fácil, pelo menos é o que dizem.

"O ano...era 1423," eu com certeza vou me arrepender disso, mas o bom de conversar com estranhos, é que se eles te julgam você não se importa. "Eu tinha 5 anos de idade na época. Meu pai era um ferreiro da pequena cidade que vivíamos. A minha mãe...uma verdadeira santa. As vezes eu roubava as frutas do comerciante vizinho, aí meu pai dava bronca e eu me escondia atrás da minha mãe. Meu irmão mais novo, não tinha muita noção de nada. Vivíamos em paz."

"Parecia uma vida boa." Ela falou, me dando um pequeno sorriso.

"É, era sim." Respondi.

"O que aconteceu?"

"A guerra aconteceu. Turcos, muitos para contar. Não sei porque eles vieram ou se tinham qualquer motivo, só sei que quando me dei conta, minha mãe estava escondendo meu irmão e eu dentro do armário. O resto foi só... gritos, choros e súplicas que nunca foram ouvidos por ninguém. Nossos vizinhos foram massacrados, pessoas que eu e minha família conhecíamos foram todos assassinados numa única noite. Isso durou muito tempo, até que finalmente chegaram a nossa casa."

Meu coração doeu um pouco com as imagens vívidas que passaram na minha cabeça como um filme doentio. Minha família, o sangue e todo aquele caos, toda aquela dor. Respirei fundo tentando aliviar a sensação ruim que cresceu por dentro de mim.

"Meu pai foi o primeiro a cair, tentando defender minha mãe. Eu só pude observar pela fresta na madeira enquanto eles o matavam, enquanto eles brutalmente massacraram a minha mãe que só conseguia implorar pra que eles não fizessem o mesmo comigo e meu irmão, que apenas ficou chorando, abraçado comigo enquanto eu sussurrava que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu apenas contei pra ele a maior das mentiras."

A memória da espada atravessando o peito do meu pai, minha mãe gritando com dor e desespero, fez com que uma lágrima escorresse pelo meu olho enquanto meu peito parecia que estava se espremendo por dentro de mim.

"Você não precisa continuar se não quiser." Ela falou, mas eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça em resposta. Eu quero ir até o fim com isso.

"Quando…os gritos da minha mãe pararam, eu sabia que havia chegado nossa vez. Então…escondi meu irmão, abri a porta do armário e sai, deixando ele escondido lá dentro. O resto foi só...como um borrão, tudo meio fora da realidade. Não pude me despedir da minha mãe ou do meu pai, nem tive a chance de consolar meu irmãozinho! Eles nem tiveram a decência de matar de uma vez, eles apenas…. queriam preencher suas fileiras, fileiras de assassinos."

"Eles levaram você?" Ela adivinhou, eu apenas dei um aceno lento de cabeça.

"Achei que não podia existir nada pior que os Janízaros que destruíram nossa casa, eu estava errado. O palácio do sultão tinha muita coisa pra me mostrar sobre dor. As cicatrizes que você viu, são lembretes do meu tempo junto com o velho. Eles tentaram me ensinar os costumes deles, mas todo dia eu mandava eles irem a merda. As chibatadas foram o resultado. Não sei quanto tempo passei resistindo, mas um dia não aguentei mais, Erika."

Sequei um pouco das lágrimas dos meus olhos. A tristeza totalmente substituída por raiva e nojo daquele desgraçado.

"Quando me dei conta, eu falava como eles, rezava como eles e lutava igual a eles. Basicamente, eu era um deles. Nós não éramos muito diferente do seu povo, famintos por sangue. Aí quando achávamos uma chance de provar, nós aproveitamos, sem se importar com quantos sofriam." 

"Durante anos eu matei em nome daqueles que mataram minha família. Eu simplesmente condenei outros ao mesmo destino infeliz que eu tive." Cerrei meus punhos com essa declaração. Os pesadelos ou visões traumáticas não estavam errados, eu era apenas um assassino que gostava de matar.

"Gabriel, você era um soldado," Ela falou, tocando no meu ombro de forma gentil. "Estava apenas seguindo ordens, você não tinha escolha."

"Nós sempre temos escolha!"

"Você precisa parar de deixar o passado te consumir." Olhei pra ela quando ela disse isso, ela estava me olhando com uma mistura de simpatia e pena. Quem diria, de todas as pessoas, estou me abrindo com uma vampira. Talvez ela tenha razão, talvez eu deva parar de deixar o passado me consumir. Mas o passado sempre…..

Passado….

"Erika, o que foi que você disse?" Perguntei, acho que estamos chegando a algum lugar!

"Você precisa parar de deixar o passado te consumir?" Ele falou incerta. Deixar o passado consumir, é isso!

Me levantei de forma espontânea, indo até a mesa e fazendo um risco num ponto específico do mapa com o marcador. Como diabos eu não havia pensado nisso antes? Era muito óbvio!

"Estava bem debaixo do meu nariz….devia ter pensado nisso antes!" 

"Do que você tá falando?" Ela perguntou, me olhando com uma expressão que dizia: você bebeu? Bem, acho que atualizar ela das coisas seria bom dado todo o apoio emocional que ela me deu.

"Qual é a melhor maneira de entender a motivação e meta de um indivíduo que passou séculos embaixo da terra?" Minha resposta pareceu deixar ela ainda mais confusa, acho que vou precisar elaborar melhor.

"Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer." Ela falou.

"Quero dizer que a única maneira de entender porque Marcus queimou o próprio clã é visitar o passado. Como seus livros e Registros foram queimados junto com a mansão, toda fonte de informações estaria perdida, exceto por um detalhe."

"Você tem um registro guardado." Ela concluiu.

"Não um registro, mas alguém que sabe exatamente o que aconteceu nos anos de 1202 depois de cristo." 

"Quem?" Ela perguntou.

Não respondi, ao invés disso fui até a janela e vi que já estava escuro. Ótimo! Isso sim é providência! Voltei a mesa, pegando o mapa, a lanterna e faca. Parei para olhar pra Erika, que ainda estava esperando uma explicação mais elaborada.

"Vamos sair, eu te conto no caminho."

* * *

**Na estrada.**

"Então...quer dizer que Viktor exilou seu historiador por ter testemunhado coisas que ele não queria que ele visse?"

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça enquanto mantinha meus olhos na estrada.

"E você acha que ele sabe porque Marcus queimou o clã?"

"Eu tenho certeza. Andreas Tanis é como um fofoqueiro que tem sempre as melhores coisas pra contar da vida dos outros, se tem alguém que sabe o que Marcus quer, é ele." Falei enquanto acelerava o carro pela estrada. Não falta muito agora.

"Digamos que isso tudo esteja correto. Você disse que Viktor o exilou a 300 anos, como acha que vai encontrá-lo agora?"

"Eu tenho o endereço dele." 

"Não quero nem saber como você conseguiu." Ela falou, fazendo uma expressão meio incomodada. Lá vamos nós de novo com essa ideia de que todos os Lycans gostam de ser violentos.

"Tínhamos o endereço por precaução. Mantenha seus amigos perto e os inimigos ainda mais perto." É melhor evitar dizer que foi ele que nos forneceu munição ultravioleta, caso ela vá para algum outro clan.

"Faz sentido, eu acho." Ela falou, embora não parecesse convencida.

"Eu tenho que te falar, não esperava que você viesse comigo quando saímos do hotel." Mudei o tópico da conversa.

"Bom, não é como se eu tivesse pra onde ir. Também é meio…reconfortante, saber que você pode matar o que aparecer de repente." A resposta dela me fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Então você está me usando de escudo? Isso é frio, Erika. Eu pensei que nós estávamos ficando amigos." Falei com tristeza fingida.

"Quem sabe, talvez eu esteja começando a apreciar sua companhia." Ela falou de uma forma... sugestiva?

Observei ela pelo canto do olho e pude ver ela fazer uma expressão meio descrente e depois sacudir a cabeça. Acho que saiu sem ela notar, interessante…

A visão do portão do mosteiro fez meu foco voltar para a tarefa em mãos. Entretanto, o portão havia sido aberto e tinha um carro vazio parado mais a frente.

"Acho que temos companhia." Falei, sacando minha desert eagle e saindo do carro.

Logo que sai da carro, meus olhos caíram sobre o cadáver de um homem nu que estava ao lado do outro carro a frente. Isso não é bom…

"Fique perto de mim." Falei para Erika, que já havia saído do carro e começou a me seguir de perto enquanto fui em frente.

Me aproximei do corpo, reconhecendo o cheiro instantemente como sendo lycan. Nu nesse frio, significa que estava transformado. O que chamou minha atenção foi que a mandíbula havia sido arrancada. 

"Isso não é bom." Falei enquanto me afastava do corpo.

"O que?" Erika perguntou, fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção pra ela.

"Lycan," gesticulei para o cadáver, fazendo ela dar uma rápida olhada. "A mandíbula foi rasgada, isso é um mal sinal."

"Porque um Lycan estaria aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou mais preocupado com o que o matou. A mandíbula foi arrancada, não cortada mais arrancada, enquanto ele ainda estava transformado. Fazer algo assim requer muita força, força que os mais novos da sua espécie não tem." Falei enquanto olhava ao redor, havia uma espécie de buraco no chão um pouco mais a frente.

"Acha que outro Lycan fez isso?" 

"Eu duvido muito. Deve ter sido outra coisa." Inspirei um pouco de ar, me concentrado nos aromas do lugar. Havia o cheiro familiar de Lycan como esperado, mas também havia um cheiro meio….misto. era Lycan, mas ao mesmo tempo de uma forma estranha, também havia um cheiro vampirico no meio.

"Híbrido." Falei, mantendo minha arma erguida e pronta.

"Você acha que é o Marcus?" Ela perguntou um pouco apreensiva, ficando um pouco mais atrás de mim.

"Não tenho certeza." Inspirei mais um pouco, tentando reconhecer o cheiro. Com certeza era híbrido, mas parecia estranhamente familiar. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

Comecei a andar lentamente até a porta, com Erika me seguindo de perto. Passei pelo buraco, dando uma rápida olhada. Outro cadáver de Lycan, acho que isso reduz a equipe de segurança que havia aqui.

"Fique um pouco atrás, eu não faço ideia do que tem aqui." Avisei para Erika quando paramos em frente da porta, ela simplesmente deu um aceno de cabeça.

Levantei minha bota e dei um chute que fez a porta se abrir bruscamente. Entrei no lugar, já sendo recebido por duas vampiras semi-nuas mortas. Que estrago…

Virei a esquina, com a arma pronta e o dedo no gatilho. No entanto, me forcei a não puxar o gatilho quando reconheci imediatamente a vampira de cabelos castanhos escuros na altura dos ombros, usando roupa de couro preta com espartilho típico para uma mercadora da morte feminina. Ela no entanto, não conseguiu me reconhecer rápido o suficiente para evitar puxar o gatilho da pistola que tinha em mãos.

O tiro atingiu diretamente o meu peito, me fazendo recuar alguns passos para trás. Esperei a sensação de queimação agonizante da prata, essa sensação nunca veio. Pra falar a verdade, não estava doendo tanto quanto um tiro de bala de prata. Coloquei meus dedo dentro da ferida, removendo a bala com pouco esforço. Ela tinha uma fluído brilhoso dentro dela, ultravioleta.

"Acho que não tem jeito, você realmente precisa me balear sempre que nos encontramos," joguei a bala no chão e me aproximei, ela não abaixou a arma em nenhum momento. "Mas já que você teve a decência de não usar prata, acho que posso deixar passar. Como vai Selene?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Foi toda a resposta que ela me deu quando decidiu parar de apontar a arma pra minha cara.

"Olá, Brick. Estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar." Falei de um jeito sarcástico e irônico em relação a franqueza dela.

"Eu vou manter a minha pergunta original." Ela falou friamente. Meu deus, ela não relaxa nunca?

"Provavelmente o mesmo que você, vim interrogar o víbora inglesa ali." Gesticulei para Tanis, que estava bebendo um copo de vinho e me olhando com reconhecimento e um pouco de preocupação.

Ela estava prestes a falar a algo, mas parou quando viu Erika vindo por trás de mim mim. As duas se olharam com surpresa e reconhecimento mútuo, isso me fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Vocês duas se conhecem?" Perguntei.

"Digamos que sim." Selene falou, interrompendo Erika, que decidiu não elaborar sua resposta curta. Mantendo segredos do lobo na sala? Cruel!

"Bom, assim podemos dispensar apresentações." Falei, indo em direção a Tanis e tirando a chance de Selene fazer seus questionamentos. Temos prioridades, besteiras raciais podem esperar.

Parei no meio do caminho para olhar brevemente Michael. Acho que encontrei o responsável pelos lycans mortos lá atrás.

"Como se sente não estando morto?" Minha pergunta parece ter chocado ele um pouco, já que ele me olhou como se eu estivesse esquecido bons costumes ou algo assim.

"É... melhor do que a alternativa, eu acho." Ele falou um tanto desconfortável. Não posso culpá-lo, eu o mordi e ainda não esqueci a gracinha que ele fez quando me atropelou. 

"Gabriel Brick, ainda gosta de empalar aldeões primeiro e perguntar depois?" Tanis falou quando se aproximou. Minha resposta a isso foi sacar minha desert eagle e dar um tiro certeiro na taça que ele segurava, quebrando e derramando o líquido alcoólico no chão.

"Ainda gosta de chupar vinhos baratos?" Sorri com muita satisfação quando o medo estampou a cara dele.

"Por mais que eu apreciasse ver você machucá-lo, ainda preciso de respostas dele." Selene falou, frustrando minhas ideias de dar a ele alguns tempos ruins com alicates e outros objetos de tortura. Sortudo.

"Touché. O que descobriu dele?" Perguntei a ela.

"Nada. Eu estava prestes a questioná-lo, mas você chegou arrombando a porta. Porque você quer interrogá-lo afinal?" Ela perguntou, me dando um olhar aguçado e cauteloso.

"É demais pra você confiar em mim, não é? Dane-se! Estou aqui porque Marcus, que recentemente se revelou um híbrido, está por aí numa onda homicida. Ele queimou o seu clã e matou todos antes disso." Ela pareceu um pouco chocada quando mencionei o incêndio na mansão.

"Eu sabia sobre Marcus, mas não sabia que ele havia destruído o clã." Ela falou um pouco ressentida.

"Eu não me preocuparia tanto. Se vocês dois estão aqui, significa que mataram o Viktor e eu duvido muito que isso seria bem visto pelos outros vampiros." 

"Acho que estamos fugindo do tópico." Michael falou, nos lembrando do porque estávamos aqui pra início de conversa.

"O garoto Mike tem razão," falei, voltando minha atenção novamente para Tanis. "O que você sabe?" 

"Muito pouca coisa, lamento" ele falou, indo até às bebidas e enchendo outro copo. Isso apenas fez com que Selene sacasse sua arma e atirasse na garrafa que ele estava usando.

"Então talvez nós estejamos enganados e você não serve pra nada." Ela falou de um jeito sutil mais ameaçador, fazendo Tanis transpirar num cheiro que reconheci como sendo puro nervosismo. Acho que vou deixar ela conduzir isso. 

Havia um arsenal na parede próxima, isso chamou minha atenção e fui até ele. Wow, temos muitas guloseimas aqui! Muita munição ultravioleta, algumas shurikens que pareciam ter sido modificadas. Pra um historiador, esse cara é um verdadeiro silah satıcısı.

"Marcus queria isso," Michael falou, fazendo com que eu desvia-se levemente o meu foco de volta para eles. "Porque?" Ele perguntou, jogando para Tanis um pingente que eu reconheci instantaneamente. Curioso…

"Isso aí era da Sonja," falei, fazendo com que a atenção deles se voltasse pra mim. "Era dela antes de sua morte, um dos poucos presentes do hipócrita homicida que ela chamava de pai. Lucian guardou como recordação, um pouco estranho que Marcus queira isso…"

"Ele parecia determinado a pegar." Michael falou, esfregando a garganta de um jeito desconfortável. Acho tem sido um passeio selvagem pra eles também.

"Bom, algumas histórias são baseadas na verdade, outras na trapaça." Tanis falou, indo até alguns livros e os abrindo antes de continuar. "Viktor não foi o primeiro da nossa raça como fizeram você acreditar, ele já foi humano, o soberano dessas terras."

E lá está mais uma das tentativas do velho de recontar a história, o que mais está escondido aí?

"Marcus é o predestinado," ele continuou. "A origem, o primeiro vampiro verdadeiro."

"Então a lenda é verdadeira." Selene falou, expressando meus pensamentos. Não é muito surpreendente, considerando o novo upgrade de poder híbrido que Marcus demonstrou recentemente. Isso ao menos confirma minha dedução.

Voltei a vasculhar o arsenal, procurando por qualquer coisa útil. Meus ouvidos no entanto, continuaram registrando tudo atentamente. Hmm… um Heckler & Koch G36K, com munição de prata e ultravioleta.

"Ao fim de sua vida cruel, quando respiração significava mais pra Viktor do que prata e ouro, Marcus fez uma proposta," Tanis continuou contando os fatos. "O fim da doença e da morte, imortalidade. Em troca, Viktor usaria seu novo exército imortal para ajudá-lo."

"A fazer o que?" Selene perguntou.

"Derrotar os primeiros lobisomens." Eu falei, me juntando novamente a conversa e colocando um lançador de granadas com cano duplo na mesa próxima, junto com algumas granadas para o mesmo.

"Primeiros lobisomens?" Selene questionou, dessa vez pra mim. 

"Nossos predecessores, uma raça cruel e contagiosa, incapaz de voltar a forma humana." falei enquanto carregava o lançador. "Criados pelo irmão gêmeo de Marcus, William corvinus, o pai de todos nós." 

Ela e Michael trocaram um olhar surpreso, que foi compartilhado por Erika que estava me olhando de forma semelhante. Eu apenas dei de ombros antes de continuar.

"Eu pessoalmente os acho divertidos, mas eles fizeram um verdadeiro tumulto por volta do século 13," continuei enquanto terminava de carregar. "Porque acha que Viktor nos mantinha por perto? Para protegê-lo desses monstrinhos brutais e insaciáveis durante os tempos diurnos."

"Então foi por isso que a escravidão começou." Ela concluiu e eu confirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

"Apesar dos Lycans que conhecemos serem repug…" o olhar mortal que dei a Tanis foi o suficiente para ele parar, escolhendo com muito mais cuidado suas próximas palavras. "Meio imprudentes," esperto. "Eles pelo menos evoluíram. Mas esses monstros, são simplesmente ignorantes e o apetite de William por destruição e violência era insaciável, ele teve que ser detido."

Ele pegou um livro e começou a abri-lo, eu simplesmente voltei para o arsenal e peguei duas coisas que chamaram e muito minha atenção… 

Um par de facas de gumes únicos com arestas serrilhadas, que parecem servir para bloquear ataques. Toquei na lâmina levemente, o contato fez minha pele queimar um pouco, indicando que era de prata pura. Prata e afiada, com certeza estou levando isso.

"Assim que o exército de Viktor se transformou, a legião de vampiros sob seu comando encontrou e destruiu os lobisomens e pegaram William, é prisioneiro de Viktor o tempo todo." Tanis falou, folheando o livro. Peguei uma bolsa que estava no arsenal e comecei a guardar o que eu havia separado, espera só um segundo…. Agarrei duas granadas, uma de flash e outra de nitrato de prata. Em seguida comecei a guardar tudo.

"Porque te deixaram vivo?" Selene perguntou.

"Pela mesma razão que Viktor nunca conspirou contra Marcus, por medo. Ele foi avisado que se Marcus fosse assassinado, todos os vampiros da família dele também seriam." Tanis respondeu.

"Então na cabeça do Viktor, a morte do William significava o fim pra todos os lobisomens, seus escravo." Selene concluiu. 

"A melhor maneira de manter um lunático com sede de poder sob controle é fazer ele acreditar que vai cair junto se te der um golpe. Parece uma trapaça inteligente." Acrescentei, indo até um armário que eu vi aberto. Parece um guarda roupas...

"Exato. Uma trapaça que Viktor estava querendo e muito refutar." Tanis falou enquanto continuava folheando os livros, quando aparentemente achou o que procurava ele exibiu para Selene, Michael e Erika se aproximaram para ver.

Peguei uma jaqueta de couro com uma cor meia verde escura e um fecho frontal com zíper e botão e a vesti. Havia dois bolsos internos, um belo lugar para minhas duas desert eagle reservas. Acho que Tanis não vai sentir falta disso.

"O que é isso?" Selene exigiu, apontando a pistola para a página do livro que ela estava se referindo. Me aproximei de onde eles estavam e dei uma olhada no conteúdo do negócio. Parecia uma espécie de sarcófago mecanizado, ao lado tinha o desenho do pingente de Sonja.

"A prisão de William, a prisão que seu pai teve permissão de construir." Tanis respondeu, se referindo especificamente a Selene que pareceu se surpreender levemente com a notícia, mas eu pude ver nos olhos dela, que ela estava chocada.

"Qual o problema? O que foi?" Michael perguntou, preocupado quando notou a reação chocada dela

"Ela está entendendo porque Viktor limpou a casa." Falei.

"Como assim "limpou a casa"? Erika me perguntou.

"Trabalhar no projeto dessa prisão tornou a família dela uma ponta solta." Expliquei.

"E todos nós sabemos o que Viktor acha disso." Tanis acrescentou.

"Mas...isso foi anos depois." Selene argumentou.

"No inverno que Lucian fugiu, como Brick indicou seu pai sabia demais pra arriscar. Principalmente porque Lucian, tinha a chave da prisão de William." Ele falou, indicando o pingente. Se o pai dela construiu o lugar e essa é a chave, significa…

"E eu sou o mapa." Selene falou, expressando em voz alta meus pensamentos. 

"Sim, a única ainda viva que conhece o local." Tanis confirmou. "Viktor percebeu que você era muito nova pra lembrar exatamente, mas Marcus sabe que a memória e o local exato da prisão de William, está em seu sangue."

Isso é muito fodido! Se Marcus está tentando libertar William e a localização está no sangue de Selene, ele virá atrás de nós e não vai demorar muito. Bosta…

"Porque Marcus procura por ele agora, depois de todo esse tempo?" Michael perguntou.

"Isso eu não posso responder." Vá pra porra víbora inglesa! Você contou toda a história até agora, porque diabos você não pode responder?

"E que tal eu deixar o Brick devorar você?" Selene ameaçou, me fazendo sorri um pouco com a ideia. Fiz meus olhos mudarem rapidamente para o desgosto de Tanis que estava bebendo vinho, mas parou quando viu minha ação.

"Mas eu conheço alguém que pode impedi-lo, talvez eu possa até marcar um encontro. Tudo em troca de sua descrição é claro." Bom garoto.

"É claro." Foi toda a resposta que ela deu a ele. 

Tanis foi fazer uma ligação ou algo assim, nos deixando sozinhos. 

"Eu ouvirei cada palavra Tanis!" Gritei, deixando ele saber que eu estava atento ao que ele fosse falar. Não se pode ser pouco cuidadoso nos dias de hoje.

"Acho que ele não tem coragem o suficiente pra tentar nada." Erika falou.

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar." Respondi. Voltei minha atenção para Selene, que parecia estar digerindo as informações recém adquiridas.

"Confia nele?" Perguntei a ela, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

"Nem um pouco, mas confio na vontade dele de salvar a própria pele." Ela respondeu, em seguida ela olhou de forma categórica pra bolsa que eu enchi com armamento e depois olhou de volta pra mim de uma forma interrogativa.

"O que? Caso não tenha notado, Marcus é o capitão ahab e você é claramente a Moby dick dessa história. Prefiro estar preparado para quando nós inevitavelmente cruzarmos com ele." Falei, justificando a quantidade de coisas que eu peguei. Isso me rendeu outro olhar afiado dela e uma expressão confusa de Michael e Erika com a minha citação.

"Vocês sabem, capitão ahab! Faminto e com sede de vingança vagando pelo mar!" Falei, tentando colocar algum conhecimento literário na cabeça dos dois.

"Eu sei o que é Moby dick, inclusive já li três vezes." Michael falou, embora eu não esteja totalmente convencido disso.

"O médico que lê Moby dick …. Então me diga Mike, o que aconteceu na página-"

"Isso não importa!" Selene falou, me interrompendo. "Quem disse que você está vindo junto?" E lá vamos nós de novo com as bobagens raciais.

"Eu disse. Além do mais, você ouviu o víbora falando: Marcus é o primeiro vampiro e agora ele teve um upgrade de poder. Vai precisar de mim se quiser evitar que ele pegue você." Falei, fazendo alguns pontos. Ela apenas olhou pra mim com a mesma expressão apática de sempre. 

"Ele tem fez alguns bons pontos Selene." Michael para minha surpresa concordou comigo. Talvez não deva ser tão surpreendente, ele tem minhas memórias com ele afinal.

"Ele também me ajudou quando não precisava." Obrigado Erika!

Apesar de ambos insistirem, ela não pareceu nenhum um pouco convencida. Ela vai se recusar a ver a razão só porque ela é uma mercadora da morte e eu sou um Lycan? Pelo amor de deus!

"Selene... você só está se recusando a confiar em mim porque sou um Lycan!" Exclamei.

"Não, porque você não me deu nenhuma razão para confiar em você!" Ela respondeu, me fazendo soltar um breve bufo de aborrecimento.

"Convenhamos, eu ajudei a salvar a vida dele mesmo quando não precisava," gesticulei para Michael. "E não atirei em você quando entrei aqui." Puxei minha desert eagle e exibi a revista com munição ultravioleta para deixar claro meu ponto.

Ela não respondeu e apenas continuou me encarando com aquele olhar mortal dela. Teimosa!

"Olha, não vou perder tempo tentando te convencer. Eu estou indo junto, quer você queira ou não." Falei, guardando de volta minha desert eagle e dando a ela um olhar que deixava claro que eu não ia ser dissuadido.

Ela não pareceu satisfeita e estava prestes a continuar discutindo, até que Tanis voltou e a interrompeu.

"Vão encontrar a ajuda que precisam no píer 17 no rio Danube, Procurem por um homem chamado Lorenz Macabro. É melhor serem rápidos, ele não é do tipo que espera muito por companhia." Ele falou.

"Viu? Ele não espera muito por companhia!" Falei para Selene e então peguei a bolsa e coloquei nas costas. Comecei a ir até a saída, seguido logo por ela que não parecia contente. 

"Ela vai acabar atirando em você." Erika falou, sentando no banco do passageiro e se juntando a mim no meu carro. 

"Talvez eu possa convencê-la a não fazer isso," falei enquanto jogava a bolsa no banco de trás. "Afinal, sou ótimo com as mulheres." Dei a ela uma piscada, que ela respondeu me dando um soco no braço. Doeu, mas não me impediu de rir da reação dela.

"Realmente muito charmoso." Ela falou sarcasticamente.

"Mas funcionou, consegui fazer você tocar em mim." Minha resposta apenas fez ela praticar boxe vampirico com meu braço de novo, dando alguns socos que me fizeram estremecer minimamente. Ela é jovem, mas ainda dói!

"Ok, chega!" Falei, defendendo um último soco que ela me deu. "Com um soco assim, não sei como você não se tornou uma mercadora da morte." 

"Não sou fã de roupas de couro muito justas." A resposta dela apenas me fez dar um sorrisinho malicioso. Acho que ela entendeu o que eu estava pensando, porque ela brilhou os olhos pra mim de forma ameaçadora.

"Cala a boca!"

"Eu não disse nada!" Respondi rindo um pouco. 

Comecei a acelerar o carro quando Selene e Michael entraram no que eles estavam usando e fizeram o mesmo. Aceleramos pra fora do mosteiro, indo em direção ao que seria a nossa chance de se livrar de um maluco voador.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
